Una mujer en Apuros
by Masen Emily
Summary: Bella pensó que no sería tan difícil cuidar de sus tres sobrinos, hasta que descubrió por qué todo el mundo los llamaba diablillos. Afortunadamente, allí estaba el Edward amigo de su cuñado, para ayudarla. OoC Humanos Summary completo dentro Adaptación
1. Argumento

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann.

* * *

_**

Argumento:

¿Las cosas buenas llegan de tres en tres?

Para la profesora de universidad Bella Cullen la organización era la base de la felicidad. Por eso pensó que no sería tan difícil cuidar de sus tres sobrinos... hasta que descubrió por qué todo el mundo los llamaba diablillos. Afortunadamente, allí estaba el guapísimo Edward Masen, amigo de su cuñado, para ayudarla. Y, por muy ocupada que estuviera con los tres niños, iba a tener algo de tiempo para dedicarle a aquel encanto de hombre...

* * *

Bueno, aca vuelvo con una nueva adaptación de Kate Hoffmann para todos ustedes. Espero que les guste la historia! Reviews para saber lo que opinan?


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann.

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

El estridente grito hirió los oídos de Bella Cullen, justo antes de que un pegajoso dedo se posara sobre su falda.

Miró por debajo de la mesa de la cocina y vio a su sobrino Andy, de dos años y medio, con una tostada llena de mermelada en la mano.

-Toma, Bella -dijo el pequeño, posando el preciado trozo de pan sobre la rodilla de su desconcertada tía.

La tostada se deslizó por su pierna y acabó sobre su sandalia, mientras la mermelada se colaba por entre los dedos de sus pies.

-Acabo de encontrar el desayuno perdido de Zach -le dijo a su hermana, levantando los restos del alimento aplastado.

Alice suspiró.

-Vaya -se metió debajo de la mesa-. Me pregunto qué más habrá aquí. ¡Pero si hay tres monitos!

Los otros dos miembros del aterrador trío de su hermana se rieron a carcajadas.

-No puedes decir en serio que te quieres ocupar de los tres mientras Jasper y yo estamos en Hawaii, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Alice.

-Claro que lo digo en serio -respondió Bella.

Alice la miró desde el suelo.

-Bella, no tienes que demostrar nada. Sé que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas.

«Ojalá eso fuera verdad», se dijo Bella mientras bajaba del taburete y se dirigía al fregadero para lavarse los restos de mermelada. Se había pasado toda la vida tratando de hacerse un lugar en la familia Cullen y queriendo demostrar que era tan buena como su hermana.

Alice era la simpática, la guapa, la hija que se había casado con un hombre estupendo y que, además, había dado a sus padres, no uno, sino tres nietos.

Bella, sin embargo, era tremendamente tímida y una de esas chicas que pasan completamente desapercibidas. Sólo tenía una cualidad: su inteligencia. Era realmente brillante. Y, mientras Alice, en sus años escolares, se había dedicado a conquistar chicos y a pasear modelitos, ella se había especializado en el cálculo avanzado y la informática.

Se había licenciado un año antes de lo que le correspondía por su edad y, en la fiesta de graduación, se había sentado al lado de su despampanante hermana, sintiéndose como el patito feo junto al hermoso cisne.

Aunque el tiempo la había dotado de un hermoso cuerpo, todavía arrastraba las heridas de sus complejos y seguía ocultándose tras sus ecuaciones. Las matemáticas se habían convertido en toda su vida y le habían proporcionado el reconocimiento social que nunca había tenido: se había convertido en una de las teóricas matemáticas más alabadas del país.

Pero, en los últimos meses, su trabajo parecía no llenar del todo un cierto vacío interior que sentía.

-Alice, ¿tú crees que yo podría ser una buena madre?

-No veo por qué no. Aunque, antes, tendrías que aprender el arte de la desorganización y no sé si a ti te sería fácil.

Bella miró de un lado a otro. La casa estaba hecha un verdadero desastre. Sin duda su hermana había perdido por completo la capacidad de ordenar. En sólo una hora con los trillizos a Bella ya se le habían ocurrido un centenar de formas de mejorar la forma de vida de aquel hogar caótico.

-Pues yo creo que deberías poner un poco de control en tu vida -murmuró Bella. Alice se rió.

- ¡Eso es imposible con los trillizos! Se niegan a aceptar ningún tipo de organización, igual que se niegan a comer verdura. Es genético - Alice miró a su hermana fijamente-. ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? ¿Es que has estado pensando en casarte y en tener tus propios hijos?

Bella hizo una pausa antes de responder.

Claro que había estado pensando en tener hijos. Lo del marido, sin embargo, no le parecía imprescindible. Lo único que necesitaba realmente era un banco de esperma.

-No -mintió Bella-. Sólo que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mis sobrinos, eso es todo.

La verdad era que los trillizos eran las tres únicas personas del mundo con las que siempre se encontraba a gusto. La aceptaban como era y ella los amaba incondicionalmente.

Bella suspiró. Quizás si su vida hubiera sido diferente, a aquellas alturas ya sería madre. Pero las perspectivas de un posible matrimonio a sus veintinueve años no eran muy halagüeñas. Probablemente por culpa suya. Al acabar el doctorado, seis años atrás, había desarrollado una lista de los estándares de su posible pareja: elevado coeficiente intelectual, una brillante carrera en ciencias y alguien que pensara que el trabajo de ella era tan importante como el de él. Tendría que ser un hombre extraordinario, quizás un premio Nóbel.

Había salido con un respetable número de amigos, la mayoría colegas del Instituto de Nuevas Tecnologías de Nueva Inglaterra. Pero después de tres o cuatro citas siempre tenía la sensación de que faltaba algo esencial.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que aunque saliera con todos los hombres del planeta jamás encontraría a la persona adecuada.

-Los trillizos dan mucho trabajo. Sería un error que pensaras que es fácil. Diez días se te pueden hacer eternos.

-Es sólo cuestión de organización...

-Sí, ya, con organización lo arreglas todo -la interrumpió Alice-. Tú eres la única mujer que conozco que lleva el horario de limpieza en la agenda del ordenador. Yo limpio si está sucio, y si no, me echo una siesta.

Bella levantó la barbilla desafiante.

-Te apuesto a que, si me das diez días, te organizo esta casa para que todo vaya como la seda.

-Mamá dice que ella se ocupará de los niños -dijo Alice-. Ha contratado ayuda extra, ha guardado la porcelana y le ha advertido a papá que no podrá ir a jugar al golf durante una semana. He tardado dos meses en convencerla pero, finalmente, ha accedido.

-Estoy segura de que no le importará que cambies tus planes. Además, si necesitara ayuda, siempre podría llamarla. Está a diez minutos de aquí. Sé que puedo hacer esto, por favor, Alice.

Alice sonrió y asintió.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que prometerme que si tienes algún problema, llamarás a mamá inmediatamente.

Bella se arrodilló en el suelo y los niños comenzaron a rodearla. Le dio a cada uno un beso.

-Te lo prometo. Pero estoy segura de que todo irá bien. Nos lo vamos a pasar estupendamente, ¿verdad, chicos?

-¡Zach! ¡Suelta eso ahora mismo! -dijo Bella, tratando de evitar que el pequeño introdujera una galleta en el reproductor de vídeo.

Zach tenía fama de ser el más travieso, pero, a lo largo de todo un día en compañía de los trillizos ya había podido comprobar que los tres tenían sus momentos terribles.

-Caca -dijo una voz pequeña detrás de ella-. En el pañal.

-¿Caca en el pañal, Andy? -preguntó ella-. Pero, ¿cómo me haces esto? Si hace sólo un momento que te ha cambiado.

Agarró al niño y se dispuso a cambiarlo, mientras repasaba los consejos que el libro del doctor Hazelton, renombrado pediatra, le daba para aquellos casos. El doctor decía que había que incentivar a los pequeños a pedir sus necesidades haciendo de ello un juego.

-Andy, tienes que imaginarte que eres el conductor de un camión y la tía Bella es el cliente. Cuando vas a descargar, avisas al cliente para que te diga dónde quiere que lo eches. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien -respondió Andy asintiendo.

Bella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se levantó. Pero, antes de que pudiera disfrutar de su pequeño triunfo, Sam entró en la habitación con un trozo de papel pegado a la mejilla. Ella no tardó en reconocer el papel pintado de la pared del servicio.

-¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó Bella y corrió hacia el baño. Allí se encontró que la hermosa tira decorativa que rodeaba las paredes había sido partida en múltiples piezas.

- ¡No puedo más! Me resulta imposible seguiros a los tres al mismo tiempo. ¡Voy a llamar a mi madre!

Después de sólo seis horas de cuidados infantiles, los trillizos Hunter habían ganado la batalla.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó.

-¡Teléfono! -gritó Zach.

- ¡Yo! -gritó Andy.

Y Sam arrancó otro trozo de papel y se lo puso a Bella en la mano con una sonrisa inocente.

Ella corrió a responder a la llamada antes de que ninguno de los pequeños tuviera ocasión de hacerlo.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

Bella se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su hermana. ¿Por qué tenía que llamar cuando estaba en mitad de un absoluto desastre?

Tratando de recobrar la calma, respondió pausadamente.

-Hola, Alice. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Ya habéis llegado?

-Sí -le gritó su hermana como si tuviera que escucharla directamente desde Hawai-. Esto es increíble. Es precioso. No me puedo creer que esté aquí.

-Alice, puedo oírte perfectamente, no hace falta que grites.

-¿Cómo están los niños? -le preguntó-. ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, muy bien -mintió Bella-. Nos vamos organizando. No hay problema alguno.

-Déjame hablar con ellos.

Uno a uno, los pequeños fueron pasando por el teléfono y saludando a su madre.

Mientras, Bella no dejaba de pensar en su estúpida y pretenciosa actitud de días atrás. Con que era todo cuestión de organización, ¿no? ¿Cómo se iba a organizar si apenas distinguía a los niños entre sí? Eso le dificultaba enormemente algo tan simple como poder reprenderlos.

De vuelta en el teléfono su hermana volvió a preguntarle si todo iba bien.

-No te preocupes.

-No estoy preocupada... bueno, quizás un poquito. Además, tengo la sensación de que se me ha olvidado comentarte algo.

-Tengo todo un cuaderno con tus instrucciones, me sé de memoria los números de urgencias y tengo suficientes pañales como para varios años.

-De acuerdo. Pero llámame si tienes alguna duda. Si no lo haces, yo llamaré mañana o pasado.

-Estás ahí para disfrutar en compañía de tu esposo, así que hazlo. No quiero que llames hasta dentro de tres o cuatro días.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

Nada más colgar miró a los pequeños.

-Bueno, esta llamada no me ha salido tan mal.

Miró a los pequeños con espíritu resignado. Sólo era el comienzo. Todo iría mejorando según pasaran los días.

Trató de ponerles nombre a aquellos rostros idénticos. Imposible. En el instante en que les quitara la ropa de colores distintos que tan diligentemente su madre les había puesto, sería incapaz de diferenciarlos. ¡Eso sería una catástrofe! Según Alice, confundir sus nombres podría crearles serios problemas de identidad.

Agarró un rotulador con decisión y le escribió a Zach una Z en la pierna. Luego hizo lo mismo con las respectivas iniciales de los otros dos.

Bien. Ya tenía un problema menos. Así podría identificarlos.

-¿Quién necesita a vuestra abuela ahora? Organización. Esa es la clave.

Bella se despertó repentinamente con la sensación de que algo no andaba bien.

Se había quedado dormida en el sofá del salón justo después de que los pequeños se acostaran. Estaba rendida.

Se incorporó y se quedó escuchando, en espera de oír a alguno de los pequeños.

Pero no fue eso lo que resonó en el silencio de la sala, sino unos pasos. Y no eran pies de niño enfundados en un pijama, sino alguien más pesado y con zapatos.

Se levantó del sofá con intención de llamar a la policía, pero sólo podía recordar el número del servicio toxicológico.

De camino hacia el teléfono se tropezó con un pequeño xilófono. Contuvo un gemido de dolor y se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, hasta que reparó en que aquello era justamente lo que necesitaba. Le serviría de arma. Agarró el juguete y volvió a encaminarse hacia el teléfono. Pero, en ese instante, los pasos se hicieron más cercanos.

Acurrucada entre las sombras, vio una negra silueta pasar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó sobre el desconocido y lo golpeó con el xilófono.

Duke, el perro, miró desde su alfombra, junto a la chimenea y bostezó.

El intruso pareció tropezarse y cayó sonoramente al suelo.

Bella aprovechó la confusión para encender la luz.

En ese instante reparó en que acababa de golpear al hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. Tenía un rostro anguloso y bien definido, y unos brazos musculosos. La miraba completamente perplejo.

El respiró profundamente y trató de levantarse, pero ella lo amenazó con el juguete de nuevo.

-¡Quédese inmóvil o le echo a mi perro!

El gruñó, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-¿Se refiere a Duke? Dudo que ni tan siquiera se levante -se tocó la cabeza-. ¿Con qué demonios me ha golpeado?

-Con un xilófono de juguete -dijo ella-. ¿Quién es usted y qué está haciendo en mi casa?

-Esta no es su casa. Conozco a los dueños.- Bella se removió inquieta.

-Pues usted tampoco lo es. Así que estaba en mi derecho de golpearlo por allanamiento.

-Su nombre...

-Soy Bella Cullen, la hermana de Alice Hale.

Él se tocó la cabeza.

- ¡Vaya, la famosa Bella, la genial matemática! Sabía que odiaba a los hombres, pero no me imaginaba que se dedicara a torturarlos.

Bella jadeó levemente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan impertinente?

-¡No odio a los hombres! No puedo creerme que Jasper le haya dicho eso. ¿Quién es usted para que se tome esas confianzas?

El extraño se sentó.

-¿No le advirtieron que vendría? -volvió a frotarse la cabeza-. Soy Edward Masen y le estoy haciendo una librería a los Hale. Ellos me dejan dormir en la cabaña del jardín y, mientras, les hago de carpintero.

-¿Cómo sé yo que no está mintiendo?

-¿Qué quiere, que le enseñe el martillo?

-Con el carné de conducir me bastará.

Edward Masen se sacó el carné del bolsillo del pantalón y ella lo miró con excesivo empeño, hasta que reparó en que su interés estaba más centrado en su trasero que en otra cosa. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos de mirada irónica. Sabía exactamente lo que había llamado su atención.

Él le tendió el carné y ella lo agarró con mano indecisa.

Finalmente, comprobó que se trataba de Edward Masen, de Providence, Rhode Island. También era la única persona del mundo que estaba guapo en la foto de su carné de conducir.

-¿Satisfecha? -preguntó él.

Ella cerró su cartera y se la lanzó sobre el pecho.

-Espere en el porche mientras llamo a mi hermana y no intente hacer nada raro.

-No se preocupe -dijo él y tras levantarse, se estiró sinuosamente, dejando que su camisa marcara los músculos de su torso.

Quince minutos después, ya había despertado a su hermana de la siesta y le había confirmado que Edward era ese «algo» que se le había olvidado decirle.

Lo buscó hasta dar con él en el estudio, donde se había puesto manos a la obra con su trabajo.

-Le había dicho que esperara fuera -refunfuñó Bella.

-Me cansé de esperar. He entrado con «mi» llave. ¿Ya le ha confirmado Alice que soy quien digo ser y no un maniaco asesino?

Bella levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

-Sólo estaba protegiendo a mis sobrinos. Alice me ha dicho que es usted amigo de Jasper y que está aquí exactamente para lo que afirma estar.

-Bien -respondió él, y se quedaron un rato mirándose fijamente-. En tal caso, ¿me da su permiso para ponerme a trabajar?

Ella apartó los ojos.

-Sólo le pido que no haga mucho ruido. He tardado dos horas en lograr que los pequeños se durmieran.

-Haré lo que pueda -respondió él, regalándole una de aquellas devastadoras sonrisas momentos antes de volver a su labor.

Bella le lanzó una heladora mirada y salió del estudio.

Aquello era lo que le faltaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que podría organizarse cuando, además de tres niños imparables, tenía que enfrentarse a la enervante presencia de Edward Masen?

Quizás si incorporaba a aquel nuevo elemento al cuadro seudo familiar que componían, podría elaborar un sistema de ordenamiento casero. Podría imaginar que Edward era el marido. Por supuesto, no ayudaría en nada con los niños, pero ese era el prototipo de hombre generalizado. Su labor de carpintería la asimilaría a la de ver los partidos de fútbol o a dormir la siesta. Representaría al típico macho humano en el contexto familiar y le serviría para confirmar lo que ya sabía: que no necesitaba un hombre en su vida.

Pero una inesperada imagen de él se iluminó en su cabeza: hombros anchos, cintura estrecha, rostro de ensueño. La borró rápidamente.

De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que un hombre podía aportar otras cosas. Pero, definitivamente, ella no podía sentirse atraída por un individuo como él. No era su tipo. Bella prefería hombres de su talla intelectual.

Podía comprender la fascinación que alguien como Edward Masen despertaba. Tantos músculos y masculinidad condensados en un solo individuo eran un poderoso reclamo.

Pero ella tenía muy claro lo que quería en la vida y, desde luego, no era compartirla con alguien como Edward Masen.

Bella bostezó. Era casi medianoche. Los niños se despertarían en cuestión de seis horas y ella estaba agotada. Lo mejor que podía hacer era acostarse y dejar a Edward que hiciera su trabajo.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio y se tumbó.

Inesperadas imágenes de Edward la tomaron por sorpresa. Se colocó varias veces la almohada y decidió que el mejor somnífero era recitar los números desde el uno. Finalmente, cuando ya había llegado a ochenta y nueve se quedó dormida y sueños cálidos de cuerpos musculosos inquietaron su noche.

* * *

Primer encuentro entre Edward y Bella. Reviews? ;)


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Edward estaba junto a la ventana de la cocina, tomándose su humeante café, mientras veía el sol aparecer por el horizonte.

De todas las casas que había diseñado, aquella era sin duda la que más le gustaba. Por encima incluso que la que se había construido para sí mismo en Providence.

Su ex novia, Lauren, y el hijo de ésta, Jason se habían quedado temporalmente allí tras la separación. Era el hogar que había creado con la esperanza de tener, definitivamente, una verdadera familia.

Edward siempre había asegurado que no quería niños y se lo había dejado perfectamente claro a Lauren desde el principio.

Sin embargo, la estrecha relación que se había creado entre Jason, de siete años, y él lo había obligado a revisar su opinión sobre los niños

Al cabo de unos meses con Lauren, Edward le había pedido que tanto ella como su hijo se trasladaran a vivir con él.

Todo había ido muy bien durante un año, hasta que él había sacado el tema de los niños. La rotunda negativa de ella, alegando no sin razón que aquel no había sido el trato inicial y que ella tenía ya un hijo, había creado distancias insalvables en la pareja.

Poco tiempo después, Lauren ya había encontrado a alguien capaz de darle una relación llena de glamour y libre de bebés.

Edward se había marchado de la casa en el instante mismo en que se había sabido traicionado. No había podido soportar permanecer allí. Le había dicho un sombrío adiós a Jason, el niño que casi se había convertido en su hijo, y le había dado a Lauren dos meses para marcharse de la casa.

Por suerte, Jasper y Alice habían puesto a su disposición la cabaña del jardín para que pasara el verano. Con la esperanza de que un poco de soledad lo ayudaría a clarificar su cabeza, se había trasladado allí hacía un mes y medio.

Oyó unos pasos suaves que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y se volvió para ver a Bella Cullen apostada en la jamba de la puerta de la cocina.

Tenía un aspecto dulce vestida con aquel camisón blanco. Cuando se relajaba resultaba francamente hermosa.

Sintió un inesperado deseo que contuvo rápidamente. No quería saber nada de mujeres al menos durante unos meses más. Se había prometido a sí mismo un tiempo para meditar y asimilar lo sucedido con Lauren, y estaba decido a mantener su promesa.

-¿Cómo es que está todavía aquí? -preguntó Bella en un tono medio gruñón.

-Acabo de terminar lo que estaba haciendo -respondió él-. ¿Quiere una taza de café? Eso la ayudará a recobrar el buen humor.

-¿Ha hecho café? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

Edward le sirvió una taza.

-¿Ha dormido bien?

-Pues no particularmente.

Bella se fue despertando poco a poco.

Así era como Edward se había imaginado siempre lo que sería una familia: compartir el momento de una taza de café por la mañana, empezar el día juntos, en silencio, mientras los pequeños dormían en sus habitaciones. No había pensado en una mujer como Bella. Pero tampoco en aquella Lauren que empezaba el día completamente vestida y maquillada.

-¿Usted nunca duerme?

-Últimamente tengo muchos problemas para conciliar el sueño.

-Pues debería dormir como mínimo ocho horas al día -murmuró ella entre bostezos-. Generalmente, yo sigo una rutina estricta. Me acuesto a las once y me levanto a las siete. En cuanto consiga organizar esta casa, volveré a mis horarios habituales.

-¿Las cosas le salen siempre de acuerdo a sus planes?

-Por supuesto -dijo Bella-. Es una cuestión de organización. Por ejemplo, ahora son las cinco y media. Los niños se despiertan a las seis, de modo que me queda media hora para desayunar y recoger un poco el salón.

Apenas había acabado la frase cuando oyó un llanto.

-Se le debió olvidar programar a los niños conforme a su horario.

Ella lo miró irritada.

-Se suponía que dormían hasta las seis - dijo ella-. No importa. Llorará unos minutos y se volverá a dormir.

Un segundo llanto se unió al primero.

- ¡Alice me aseguró que dormían hasta las seis! -dijo Bella algo desesperada, mientras oía como una tercera voz se unía al dúo.

-¿Por qué no me deja que me encargue de ellos? Yo los vestiré.

Ella lo miró incrédula. -¿Sabe cambiar pañales?

-Fui el mayor de una familia irlandesa de diez hermanos. Tuve que aprender.

Ella lo miró admirada durante unos segundos. -Adelante -dijo ella-. Se los presto un rato.

Edward agarró su café y subió las escaleras.

Allí se encontró a los trillizos preparados para comenzar el día y frustrados por no poder salir de sus cunas.

-Buenos días, pequeños -les dijo-. Os habéis despertado un poco pronto.

-¡Edward! -gritó Andy, tendiéndole los brazos para que lo sacara-. ¡Edward!

-Quiero salir -dijo Zach.

Sam lo miraba fijamente desde la cuna con el dedo metido en la boca.

No sin esfuerzo, vistió a los pequeños y los bajó a la cocina.

Pero la cansada mirada de Bella le dijo que aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a una nueva jornada.

-Dejemos que la tía se tome otra taza de café -le dijo a los niños.

-Están hambrientos. Tengo que darles el desayuno -dijo ella, haciendo un amago de levantarse.

-Siéntese. Yo me encargaré de todo.

-Pero no sabe lo que desayunan.

Edward se rió.

-No se preocupe, lo averiguaré. Esto es sencillo. No hay que ser ingeniero aeroespacial.

Ella lo miró no sin cierta sospecha.

Pero pronto comprobó que sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

-Se le da bien cuidar de ellos -le dijo ella.

Él se ruborizó ante el inesperado cumplido.

-Es sólo cuestión de sentido común -respondió él.

-A mí no se me da bien.

-Tendrá otras habilidades.

-Las tengo -dijo ella y se quedó pensativa-. Por cierto, cuánto se gana en una profesión como la suya. A cuánto cobra la hora un carpintero.

Edward se sorprendió del repentino cambio de rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Un carpintero?

-Sí, alguien como usted.

Le resultó divertida la asunción que ella había hecho sobre su profesión. Decidió no aclarar que era ingeniero industrial y que la carpintería no era más que una afición. Le pudo la curiosidad por saber adónde les llevaría aquella conversación.

-No sé. El sindicato establece treinta dólares a la hora.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¡Eso supone unos sesenta mil dólares al año! ¡Es poco menos de lo que yo gano teniendo un doctorado en ciencias!

-Es una cuestión de oferta y demanda. Supongo que hay más necesidad de carpinteros que de matemáticos. La invención de la calculadora les arruinó el negocio.

Ella se ruborizó y Edward tuvo que reconocer que le encantaba desconcertarla. Era tan engreída y estaba tan llena de prejuicios que invitaba a burlarse de ella sin piedad. Le habría gustado saber lo que habría dicho de saber que era licenciado en Ingeniería Industrial y en Arquitectura y ganaba diez veces lo que un carpintero. Pero prefería guardarse esa información para sí mismo. Probablemente la necesitaría más tarde para bajarle los humos.

-Sepa que la matemática teórica es una ciencia muy compleja -dijo ella.

-Algo que un tipo de clase trabajadora como yo jamás comprendería, ¿verdad? -dijo él-. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué está tan interesada en saber cuánto gano? ¿Se está planteando cambiar de trabajo?

-No... -abrió la boca para continuar, pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada -dijo Bella-. Es, simplemente, que los niños lo adoran y había pensado que, quizás, podría venir a hacerles una visita esta tarde.

-Si le resulta tan difícil cuidar de ellos, ¿por qué se ofreció?

Ella se removió inquieta en la silla.

-Tengo mis razones. Además, estoy segura de que para el final del día ya me habré hecho con ellos.

-Me temo que está siendo excesivamente optimista. Cuidar de unos trillizos no es algo fácil.

Ella alzó la barbilla en ese familiar gesto de cabezonería que siempre usaba cuando no le gustaba una respuesta.

-Soy una mujer muy capaz, señor Masen. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer...

-Vendré a eso de las tres -la interrumpió él, levantándose y posándole inesperadamente las manos sobre los hombros.

Bella volvió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

-A los niños les encantará.

Dicho aquello, Edward se marchó.

Para mediodía ya había logrado apartar a Edward Masen de su mente. Pero, tenía que reconocer que el recuerdo de sus manos sobre sus hombros la había torturado largas horas. Jamás antes la había tocado ningún hombre de un modo tan casual y a la par tan perturbador.

A la hora de comer, el fantasma del carpintero volvió a asediarla. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Esperaba ansiosa el regreso de Edward.

Después de alimentar a los pequeños con unos sustanciosos macarrones que acabaron en su mayor parte esparcidos por el suelo, se peleó con los trillizos durante inagotables minutos de travesuras.

Cuando, después de una ardua lucha, logró acostarlos la siesta, se quedó exhausta y rendida sobre el suelo, junto a la cama de los pequeños.

¿Cómo demonios iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir ocho días más? Se sentía incapaz de organizar, pues ellos siempre buscaban algún modo de aportar más trabajo a su ya abarrotada y desbaratada agenda.

El único foco de luz en todo aquel caos era Edward. Una imagen de él atrapó sus pensamientos. Se tocó los hombros allí donde sus manos se habían posado, sintiendo un reconfortante calor.

Podía racionalizar sin problemas lo que sentía. Era un hombre muy atractivo, de eso no cabía duda. Y no había nada de malo en reconocer la belleza masculina: hombros anchos, el pelo lleno de mechas rubias por el sol, brazos musculosos...

Sus pensamientos se encaminaron a un territorio más íntimo.

«Edward Masen no es tu tipo», se dijo a sí misma. «Es arrogante y engreído, y no usa su cerebro. Tú siempre has preferido tipos inteligentes antes que guapos».

Abrió los ojos para tratar de borrar la mente que tan insistentemente se le aparecía. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba agotada. Apenas si podía mantenerse despierta, a pesar de que tenía que aprovechar los pocos minutos que los niños dormían para organizar.

Cuando se despertó, lo hizo con la sensación de que era la voz de Edward la que resonaba en el fondo de sus sueños.

Alzó la cabeza, se acercó a uno de los trillizos y entonces lo vio.

Zach había sacado de no sabía dónde un rotulador rojo con el que había decorado profusamente su rostro travieso. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el pequeño surcó las mejillas de su tía con el endemoniado artilugio.

-Rojo -dijo el diablillo-. Huele a fruta.

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? -resonó la voz de Edward en la parte de abajo.

Bella se levantó con urgencia y buscó las toallitas. Limpió con frenetismo el rostro «apache» del niño, justo a tiempo de guardarse las pruebas del delito en el bolsillo del vestido.

Cuando el carpintero entró ella sonrió.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Mirad quién está aquí, el tío Edward!

Los niños gritaron su nombre y él los sacó de sus cunas. Inmediatamente, los pequeños salieron del cuarto corriendo y los dejaron solos.

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó él.

-Sí, estupendamente -respondió ella-. Los niños se han dormido un rato y... creo que finalmente estoy consiguiendo organizarme.

Edward miró de un lado a otro de la caótica habitación.

-Sí, ya lo veo.

-En realidad no hacía falta que viniera.

El gesto de él fue entre confuso y divertido por la situación.

Tendió la mano sin pensar como para tocarle la mejilla. Ella se apartó asustada.

Edward forzó una sonrisa.

-Es que...

Ella se revolvió sin pensar.

-Creo que en la situación que nos encontramos no ha lugar...

-No intentaba propasarme. Sólo quería limpiarle la mejilla. La tiene manchada.

Ella se ruborizó, pero actuó como si no pasara nada, quitándose los restos de pintura roja que decoraban su cara con la misma toallita que aún conservaba en el bolsillo.

Sin decir más, se arrodilló y se puso a recoger juguetes.

-Y bien, ¿qué quiere que haga por usted?

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos, mientras un sinfín de ideas se le agolpaban en la mente, podría tocarla del modo en que lo había hecho aquella mañana o, simplemente, dejarse contemplar. Era un placer ver aquel cuerpo de ensueño.

-¿Y bien?

-No lo he pensado -dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Quizás podría jugar con los niños un rato. O, tal vez, se los podría llevar a dar un paseo, mientras yo recojo la casa.

Él le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, quitándole con el pulgar lo que aún quedaba de pintura sobre su mejilla. Pero, en aquella ocasión, ella no se apartó. Se permitió a sí misma disfrutar de su breve tacto.

-¿Por qué no se viene con nosotros? -sugirió él.

Ella sonrió, sorprendida y complacida con la sugerencia.

-De acuerdo. La verdad es que me vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco.

-Y a mí me vendrán bien un par de ojos adicionales para vigilar a los pequeños.

Edward tardó sólo unos segundos en ponerles los zapatos, lo que, normalmente, suponía media hora para ella.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaban en la calle, corriendo tras una pelota, mientras se dirigían al lago.

Fue un paseo agradable y reconfortante.

-Se le dan bien los niños -reconoció Bella ya de vuelta hacia la casa. Llevaba a Sam en los hombros y actuaba como si el papel del padre fuera algo natural para él.

De pronto, Bella tuvo una duda.

-¿Tiene hijos? -le preguntó. Alice, en su breve conversación telefónica le había dicho que era soltero, pero no había especificado nada sobre niños.

-Me encantan los niños, pero no, no tengo hijos.

-¿Ha estado casado?

-Casi. Pero no funcionó -dijo él con un tono helador.

Bella se arrepintió de su curiosidad.

-La verdad es que los niños lo adoran -se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tema-. A mí nunca se me han dado bien. Bueno, supongo que ya se ha dado cuenta. Por eso decidí ocuparme de ellos. Me gustan los niños, pero se necesita práctica y paciencia.

-¿Y organización? -dijo él en tono de sorna.

-Sí, eso es lo que creo -respondió firmemente ella-. Los niños necesitan una estructura en su vida. Para cuando Alice y Jasper regresen me he propuesto haber creado un orden en esta casa.

-¿Y piensa que los pequeños van a cooperar?

-No veo por qué no.

-Creo que sobrestima su capacidad organizativa, profesora Cullen. Me temo que los niños, al contrario que los números, desafían la organización.

Ella se tensó.

-Soy más que capaz de alcanzar cualquier objetivo que me proponga.

-Pues, si es tan «capaz», ¿por qué me ha pedido que viniera a ayudarla?

-Porque se le dan bien los niños y yo necesito ayuda. No soy tan soberbia como para no admitir eso.

Edward se rió.

-Vaya, y yo que creía que me había invitado porque le gustaba cómo me quedaban los vaqueros.

Bella se ruborizó.

-No se haga la sorprendida. Me he dado cuenta de cómo me mira el trasero.

- ¡Yo no le he mirado el trasero!

-Sí, claro que lo ha hecho.

- ¿Por qué iba a perder mi tiempo en algo semejante? Usted no es el tipo de hombre que a mí me gusta.

Dicho aquello aceleró el paso.

- ¿Y qué tipo de hombre le gusta? -dijo él, agarrando a los niños para poder seguirla.

Ella se volvió.

-Desde luego, ninguno tan engreído ni tan orgulloso de su trasero.

Nada más llegar a la casa se encaminó a la habitación de los pequeños, dispuesta a recoger y a limpiar. Aún estaba furiosa por el impertinente comentario de él.

De pronto, por accidente, vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo. ¡Cielo santo! No le extrañaba que Edward hubiera estado mirándola tan extrañado. Tenía el rostro cubierto de rayas rojas, como un necio payaso expulsado del peor circo.

-¡Te odio, Edward Masen! Me vas a pagar el haberme hecho quedar como una necia.

Bella se lavó con frenetismo la piel tintada. Luego se secó con un gran trozo de papel higiénico que echó en el retrete sin pensar. Pero, al tirar de la cisterna, el agua comenzó a subir hasta desbordarse.

Lanzó al suelo todas las toallas que logró recopilar, sin éxito alguno.

Desesperada, Bella se asomó a la ventana y comenzó a llamar a Edward.

Una eternidad después, él apareció con los tres niños y miró el espectáculo con gran calma.

-¡Agua! -gritó Andy, mientras Zach se reía divertido.

Duke, el perro, lamía gustoso el líquido elemento.

-Parece que necesita un fontanero -dijo Edward-. Yo soy carpintero... No podré ayudarla a menos que esté dispuesta a pagar lo que el sindicato exige.

-¿Cuánto? -preguntó ella rabiosa.

-Cincuenta dólares a la hora.

Bella le lanzó la toalla empapada que tenía en la mano al pecho. -Arréglelo.

Cuando Edward bajó con los tres niños, Bella estaba sentada delante de una botella de vino, aunque no había copa alguna.

«Debe de sentirse realmente mal para estar bebiendo de la botella», pensó Edward.

-Debería haberme dicho que tenía un aspecto tan idiota.

-Lo intenté -respondió él-. Pero no me dejó. Además, no le di mayor importancia. Creía que lo había hecho a propósito mientras jugaba con los niños.

-¿Cuál era el problema con el retrete?

-Un atasco -respondió, mostrando en la mano un montón de camiones de juguete.

-¡Barcos! -dijo Zach.

-Son camiones y no se meten en el retrete. Ahora son míos.

Zach lo miró ceñudo, mientras decidía si ponerse a llorar o no. Finalmente, algo captó su atención y se puso a jugar.

Bella miró al reloj y suspiró.

-Dos horas a cincuenta dólares, le debo uno de cien -se levantó para buscar el dinero en su bolso.

-Lo cierto es que... bueno el agua ha calado al piso de abajo -se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho aquello, pues ella agarró la botella y le dio otro trago-. Pero no se preocupe, que lo dejaré como nuevo. Ni Alice ni Jasper se darán cuenta de lo sucedido.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en la encimera.

-¿Ha oído hablar alguna vez de la teoría del caos, señor Masen?

Edward estaba fascinado con su pelo. Tenía un hermoso color castaño con reflejos rojizos.

-No estoy seguro -respondió él. Recordaba haber estudiado algo en la universidad, pero no tenía en la memoria los detalles.

Ella alzó la cabeza ligeramente.

-Es un área de las modernas matemáticas. Trata de explicar las erráticas e irregulares fluctuaciones de la naturaleza. Cuando un sistema es caótico, su comportamiento sólo es predecible si conocemos todas las infinitas condiciones que le afectan.

-En otras palabras, tienes que saber a priori cuántos camioncitos admite un retrete antes de que se atasque.

La expresión de Bella se iluminó.

-¡Exacto! Creo que ahí es donde he fracasado. No se me ha ocurrido aplicar a todo esto la teoría del caos. Lo mío es la teoría numérica, que resulta extremadamente ordenada y predecible, por eso no he pensado en la teoría del caos.

-¿Y qué significa?

-Significa que no es culpa mía que todo salga mal -dijo ella-. También significa que debo esperar que las cosas se comporten de modo caótico de vez en cuando. Es parte del orden del universo -ella suspiró-. No debería ser tan dura conmigo misma y con mis errores. Y, para acabar, debería pagarle.

El se quedó temporalmente confuso por el cambio radical de tema.

-No soy ese tipo de hombres -bromeó él, fingiendo haber malinterpretado sus palabras.

Ella se ruborizó. Edward no pudo evitar reparar en lo atractiva que era incluso cuando hablaba de matemáticas. No era sólo su cuerpo lo que le resultaba atractivo, sino también su fascinante mente.

-Quiero proponerle algo -dijo ella-. Estoy dispuesta a pagarle bien.

-¿Qué tipo de propuesta? -preguntó él curioso y precavido al mismo tiempo.

-Me gustaría contratarlo como niñera durante un día, hasta que consiga organizar la casa.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Niñera? Había tenido muchas proposiciones de mujeres en su vida, pero ninguna semejante. Que Bella Cullen lo considerara primo hermano de Mary Poppins no ayudaba a su autoestima.

-¿Por qué no llama a su madre? -le preguntó-. Se supone que era ella la que se iba a ocupar de los trillizos, ¿no es así?

Bella esquivó la pregunta con una rotunda afirmación.

-Le pagaré seiscientos dólares por tres días, entrando a las tres y terminando a las ocho. Después podrá seguir con su trabajo de carpintería.

Edward sonrió. Aquello supondría pasar tres días en compañía de la encantadora Bella Cullen. Tres tardes, que podría tomarse libres por una vez y disfrutar al lado de aquella brillante e intrigante mujer. ¿Por qué no? Necesitaba evadirse un poco. Su vida no había sido un camino de rosas en los últimos meses.

Él silbó levemente.

-¡Seiscientos dólares por tres días a cuatro horas cada uno son cuarenta dólares la hora! Debe de estar realmente desesperada.

-Le he subido un treinta y tres por ciento su sueldo habitual, pero no por desesperación. Simplemente necesito ayuda hasta que me pueda organizar.

Ella trataba de mantener la calma, pero era evidente hasta qué punto estaba desesperada.

-De acuerdo -dijo él tendiéndole la mano para sellar el trato. Ella se la estrechó dudosa.

De pronto él tendió la otra mano y le tocó la mejillas. Ella parpadeó y se apartó rápidamente.

-Todavía tiene una marca de rotulador en la cara -aclaró él.

-¡Vaya! -volvió a ruborizarse-. Lo siento.

-No, soy yo el que lo siente por no haberla advertido antes -la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la cocina-. Y ahora, puesto que soy la niñero oficial, creo que no estaría de más que se relajara y se diera un buen baño.

Ella lo siguió hasta arriba y él la condujo al baño principal. Abrió el grifo y echó una generosa cantidad de sales.

-Ahora, relájese. No tiene que preocuparse de nada. Yo me encargaré de hacer algo para la cena.

Ella sonrió agradecida.

-Creo que no le estoy pagando suficiente -dijo ella.

-Durante la cena podemos hablar del precio de las horas extra -bromeó él y salió del baño cerrando la puerta.

Sin duda habría preferido permanecer allí y haberle podido jabonar la espalda. Pero para esto tendría que esperar a que Bella Cullen lo invitara.

* * *

Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Reviews? ;)


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Bella se quedó entre las sombras del pasillo, envuelta en el albornoz y observando a Edward mientras jugaba con los niños en su dormitorio.

Estaban todos tan absortos en su juego que no repararon en su presencia.

Se secó distraídamente el pelo con la toalla, sintiéndose relajada por primera vez en dos días. Hasta el instante mismo en que se había sumergido en el agua caliente se había notado exhausta y angustiada.

Edward Masen era encantador. Se había prestado a ayudarla y le había dado la oportunidad de tomarse un poco de tiempo para sí misma.

Le estaba pagando, pero no habría aceptado de no ser un hombre voluntarioso y amable.

Claro que seiscientos dólares era una cantidad nada despreciable. Quizás tuviera muchas cosas que pagar y no se había podido resistir a la propuesta. Era un gran trabajador, pero la carpintería tenía que ser una actividad dura en algunas ocasiones. Trabajar incesantemente en eso para sacarse un sueldo no debía de ser fácil.

Hasta entonces, siempre que había conocido a un hombre lo había contrastado con su lista de criterios de aceptación. Pero desde que Edward había aparecido había empezado a plantearse si semejante lista tenía algún sentido.

Aunque él no tuviera una mente matemática superior, tenía otras cualidades que le resultaban muy...

Bella suspiró. Estaba desvariando. Un cuerpo sexy y una sonrisa de ensueño no eran suficientes para construir la relación entre un hombre y una mujer.

Edward se levantó en ese momento.

-Hora de darse un baño -dijo, tomando a los tres pequeños de la mano y conduciéndolos a su húmedo destino.

De pronto, la imagen de Edward desnudo, metido en un sugerente baño de espuma atacó su mente.

Probablemente se habría bañado con un montón de mujeres y sabría exactamente dónde y cómo tocarlas. Sus manos fuertes se posarían firmemente sobre su cuerpo y...

Abrió los ojos y se apretó el cinturón del albornoz. La idea de tener una pequeña aventura con Edward Masen le resultó repentinamente muy sugerente.

El sexo no había sido nunca nada grandioso para ella. Quizás si se hubiera sentido físicamente más atraída por sus parejas habría sido más reconfortante.

Regresó a la habitación principal para vestirse, pero se quedó un rato delante de su propio reflejo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Se había vuelto loca? No estaba preparada para lanzarse a tener una relación con un extraño. Además, por muy atractivo que le pareciera, no había dado muestras de ser recíproco.

Se abrió el albornoz y miró durante unos segundos su cuerpo. No había mucho que pudiera atraer a un hombre. Tenía los pechos pequeños y las caderas estrechas. Eso sí, tenía una pequeña cintura.

-¿Me estoy volviendo loca? -murmuró-. ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en todo esto? Ese hombre jamás me encontrará atractiva.

Apartó todo pensamiento erótico de su cabeza.

Escuchó el resonar de las risas de los niños y se preguntó si Edward estaría tan empapado como ellos.

De pronto, reparó en que el baño les borraría las iniciales con sus nombres que les había escrito en sus piernas. Un repentino ataque de pánico se adueñó de ella.

Bella se ajustó el albornoz y corrió al baño.

-Les ha lavado las piernas -murmuró confusa nada más llegar.

Edward la miró atónito.

-Las tenían manchadas de rotulador -se justificó él.

-Es que... yo los había marcado con sus iniciales.

-¿Los había marcado?

-Alice siempre los viste de colores diferentes para que los demás podamos identificarlos. Dice que tengo que asegurarme de llamarlos siempre por su nombre, que no hacerlo puede crearles serios problemas de personalidad en el futuro. Para no equivocarme he tenido que marcarlos, pero ahora no sé quién es quién.

-Yo sí lo sé -dijo Edward-. Este que no ha dicho nada durante todo el baño es Sam, aquel que ha intentado asfixiar a su hermano con la esponja es Zach y Andy es el que ha dicho que su tía Bella es la más «papa» del mundo, lo cual significa o que eres guapa o que eres comestible.

Bella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Además, ellos saben exactamente quiénes son. Con preguntarles basta -le aseguró y se dirigió a los pequeños-. A ver, ¿quién es Andy? -los otros dos pequeños señalaron a uno-. ¿Quién es Sam? -los dos restantes hicieron lo propio-. Así que, por eliminación, ya sabes quién es Zach.

Ella se arrodilló junto a la bañera. Una vez más, Edward Masen la había rescatado. Empezaba a ser claramente dependiente de él.

-Yo soy incapaz de distinguirlos. De no ser por las iniciales en sus piernas, y la ropa de colores diferentes, estaría perdida.

-Sólo tiene que observarlos -dijo Edward, volviendo a su labor-. Si usara su instinto en lugar de tratar de organizar, todo se le haría más fácil.

Bella se sentó e hizo lo que Edward le sugería: observar.

Sin duda, ver la facilidad con que él manejaba a los niños era un espectáculo.

En cuestión de pocos minutos ya los tuvo bañados y secos, y los envío a sus habitaciones por sus pijamas.

-Viéndolo, me doy cuenta de que yo no sirvo para esto.

-Pues yo creo que el único error que ha cometido ha sido pensar que cuidar de unos niños sería fácil -se rió suavemente-. No es fácil y no se puede aprender en un día. Es una habilidad que se adquiere con el tiempo. Pero usted tiene una cualidad que las madres necesitan en abundancia.

-¿Qué quiere decir que no sabes si podrás venir?

-¿Cuál?

-La tenacidad. No eres el tipo de mujer que se da fácilmente por vencida, Bella. ¿Te puedo tutear? -ella asintió y él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla-. Iré a ver cómo están los niños.

Bella se quedó en el baño durante un largo rato mirando a la puerta por la que él había salido.

Bella y Edward estaban en la cocina con los niños sentados en sus tronas.

-Lo siento -dijo él-. Pero tengo una emergencia en el trabajo y no puede esperar.

-Debería haberme esperado esto. Todos los carpinteros sois iguales. Empezáis un trabajo y luego lo dejáis a medias hasta que os viene en gana. ¿Cuándo piensas volver, el mes que viene?

Edward la miró realmente irritado.

De acuerdo, quizás había sido un poco dura. Pero no le faltaba razón. Habían sellado un trato y él estaba a punto de romperlo. Al fin y al cabo ella era su jefa y tenía derecho a enfadarse.

Además, todo funcionaba mucho mejor cuando Edward estaba con ellos.

-¿No puedes decirles que tienes otro compromiso?

-Si pudiera, lo haría, pero me es imposible. Te prometo que estaré de vuelta a eso de las seis. Si realmente necesitas ayuda, llama a tu madre.

-No -dijo Bella-. No pienso dejar que mi madre venga a darme lecciones.

Edward le posó las manos sobre los hombros.

-Bella, no se trata de una operación a corazón abierto, sino de cuidar a unos niños. Sigue tu instinto -le dijo-. Además, ya ha pasado todo lo peor. ¿Qué más puede ocurrir?

-De acuerdo, seguiré mi instinto -dijo ella furiosa-. Y mi instinto me dice que ya no te necesito. De hecho, el trato queda rescindido. Puedes volver a tus clavos, tus martillos y tú... esa cosa con la que haces agujeros.

-Mi taladro.

-Eso, tu taladro.

Se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó sobre la encimera y bajó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haberle parecido atractivo alguna vez? Edward Masen no era de fiar, no cumplía su palabra.

-Vete -le dijo finalmente.

Edward miró al reloj.

-Trataré de estar de vuelta lo antes posible.

Bella le dio la espalda.

-No te preocupes. No te necesito ya.- Cuando ya pensaba que él se había marchado, notó que le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento. Si no fuera urgente no me iría. Además, sé que lo puedes hacer tú sola.

Dicho aquello, salió de la cocina en dirección al salón.

Bella se restregó el hombro donde le había puesto la mano, como para quitarse cualquier traza de su tacto.

-Estúpido -murmuró ella.

-¡Estúpido! -gritó Andy.

-¡Estúpido; estúpido! -gritó Zach.

Bella se ruborizó. Luego sonrió a los niños y, posándose el índice en los labios, los mandó callar.

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la entrada. Los niños se bajaron de sus sillas y corrieron hacia la puerta.

Pero, para cuando llegaron, Edward ya había abierto la puerta.

- ¡Abuela!

Bella maldijo para sí al ver a su madre impecablemente vestida con un traje de golf. Parecía salida de las páginas de una revista.

Bella se pasó la mano por el pelo para tratar de arreglárselo, pero Esme Cullen ni siquiera reparó en ella. Después de besar a sus nietos, su atención se centró en Edward. Bella se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una conclusión errónea.

-¿Y usted quién es?

Edward sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Señora Cullen, ¿no se acuerda de mí? Soy Edward Masen.

Su simpatía la tomó por sorpresa y la mujer no tuvo por menos que reaccionar con idéntica actitud.

-Nos conocimos años atrás -aclaró él-. Cuando Jasper y Alice estaban construyendo la casa.

Bella notó que su madre no se acordaba, pero que actuaba como si lo hiciera.

-¡Sí, claro, Edward! Me alegro de verte otra vez.

-Es una pena que no me pueda quedar ahora -dijo él, encaminándose hacia la puerta-. Tengo un asunto en Providence. Salude al señor Cullen de mi parte.

Dicho aquello, Edward se marchó.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró la mujer se volvió a mirar a su hija.

-No es lo que piensas, mamá. Edward es amigo de Jasper y Alice, y les está haciendo una librería. Se está quedando en una de las habitaciones de invitados y lo más que hemos hecho ha sido tomar café juntos -se justificó rápidamente Bella.

-¿Entonces no hay nada entre vosotros?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Y por qué no?

Bella se quedó atónita.

-¿Por qué no? -repitió la hija.

-Es un hombre encantador, y muy guapo. Y si es amigo de Jasper y Alice tiene que ser bueno. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tuviste tu última cita?

-Mamá, ¿quieres un café? -dijo Bella para cambiar de tema.

No podía con su madre. Para aquella mujer una carrera de éxito no significaba nada si no había un marido e hijos por medio.

Le sirvió una taza de café y se la tendió.

-¿Para qué has venido?

-Alice me llamó anoche y parecía preocupada. Quería ver que tal estabas.

-Estoy bien -dijo ella.

-Si quieres, puedo llevarme a los niños un rato. Así podrías ir a la peluquería, hacerte la manicura. Han abierto una nueva tienda de ropa en la calle principal. Podrías comprarte un vestido -sugirió la mujer mirando una inmensa mancha que decoraba el frente del atuendo de su hija.

-¿Para qué necesito un nuevo vestido?

Esme hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Edward Masen va a volver, ¿no? Pues no estaría mal que le dieras otra imagen de ti misma, que le cocinaras una deliciosa cena, que le mostraras tú verdadero yo.

-Créeme, mamá, ya le he mostrado mi verdadero yo y no resulta precisamente encantador. Si lo que esperas es que Edward y yo vivamos felices para siempre y te demos un montón de nietos, te recomiendo que vayas descartando semejante idea. Ese hombre no es mi tipo.

-Ese hombre es el tipo de cualquier mujer. ¿No has visto sus hombros y sus ojos? Dios santo, yo...

-Mamá, para -Bella recogió los platos y tazas del desayuno y los puso en el fregadero.

No podía negar que la oferta de su madre de llevarse a los niños era tentadora. Pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla. Después de lo que Edward le había hecho, se había convertido en un reto superar aquel día por sí misma.

Se secó las manos con el paño de la cocina.

-Y ahora, mamá, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Los niños y yo tenemos que prepararnos para salir a jugar. ¿Por qué no te vas a la peluquería?

Esme se tocó su pelo perfectamente peinado.

-¿Crees que necesito ir a la peluquería? - sacó un espejo-. Sí, quizás sí -dicho aquello se levantó, le dio un beso a su hija en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme. No pasa nada porque no seas el tipo de mujer que sirve para madre. Tu padre y yo te queremos igual.

Bella acompañó a su madre a la salida y cerró la puerta en cuanto la mujer se marchó.

-Sí, pero me querríais mucho más si tuviera un marido y un montón de hijos.

¿Por qué aquella mujer hacía que siempre se sintiera como una fracasada?

-Bruja -murmuró ante la puerta cerrada.

-¡Bruja! -gritó Andy.

-¡Bruja, bruja, bruja! -gritó Zach.

Bella se rió y corrió al salón donde se encontraban los niños viendo sus dibujos favoritos.

-¿Qué has dicho, Zach? ¿Cómo has llamado a tu abuela? -le dijo al pequeño con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

El niño señaló a Andy y éste a Sam.

De pronto, Bella se dio cuenta de algo excepcional: ¡reconocía a los trillizos! Después de todo, tras el abandono de su niñera y la catastrófica visita de su madre, quizás lograra hacer que el día no resultara terrible.

Para las cuatro de la tarde Bella ya había logrado sobrevivir con dignidad a más de la mitad de la jornada.

No había logrado el orden deseado, pero se las había arreglado para minimizar el riesgo de destrucción de los pequeños, cerrando todas las puertas, y había preparado una comida limpia y rápida que le había permitido ahorrar un poco de tiempo.

Sólo quedaban cuatro horas para que se fueran a la cama, y dos para el regreso de Edward.

Los niños llevaban ya un rato en silencio y decidió ir a ver qué hacían.

Se encontró con Zach y Andy entretenidos con sus juguetes en el pasillo, pero le faltaba uno: Sam.

Buscó impaciente al niño por toda la casa, pero no lo encontró. Finalmente decidió preguntar a sus hermanos.

-¿Dónde está Sam? -preguntó-. Contadle a la tía Bella dónde está vuestro hermano.

Andy señaló la puerta cerrada del baño.

-Está ahí. Sam está ahí.

-¿En el baño? -preguntó Bella sorprendida-. ¿Cómo ha podido entrar?

Andy señaló a su hermano.

-Ha sido Zach.

Bella se llevó la mano al corazón que le latía muy deprisa.

-¿Cómo has conseguido abrir la puerta?

Intentó girar el picaporte, pero estaba bloqueado. El estómago se le encogió. Estaba cerrado por dentro.

-Sam, abre la puerta -le dijo a su sobrino.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Sam, ¿estás bien?

Silencio.

Todo tipo de imágenes macabras asaltaron la mente de Bella. Quizás el niño se hubiera golpeado la cabeza con el lavabo o se hubiera atiborrado de aspirinas.

Decidió salir de la casa y tratar de mirar por la ventana.

Pero, una vez allí, comprobó que estaba demasiado alta. Sacó una silla, la colocó entre los matorrales y se asomó. Pudo ver que Sam estaba en el suelo jugando con unos coches. Bella lo llamó y el pequeño se volvió con una amplia sonrisa y agitó la mano.

Bella contempló la idea de romper el cristal y entrar a por su sobrino. Edward podría arreglar la ventana y, después de todo, tenía un par de horas aún para pensar en alguna excusa razonable sobre la rotura del cristal.

En un acto de desesperación, golpeó el cristal con la mano. Pero el efecto del golpe la lanzó hacia atrás con tal fuerza que no tuvo tiempo para sujetarse y cayó de mala forma entre la maleza.

Se torció el tobillo y se raspó la cara y, durante un rato, no pudo moverse. Pero, al oír la voz de Sam llamándola desde la ventana, se levantó como pudo.

-Te sacaré de ahí -le dijo.

Con gran dificultad entró de nuevo en la casa dispuesta a liberar a su sobrino. Quitó el picaporte, pero no logró nada. Luego lo intentó con una tarjeta de crédito y, finalmente, comenzó a quitar el marco de la puerta, pero pronto comprobó que sus esfuerzos eran vanos.

Angustiada y desesperada, optó por llamar a urgencias.

En cuestión de pocos minutos, la sirena de los bomberos resonó en el vecindario.

Los niños corrieron a la ventana a mirar.

Muy pronto, la casa se vio invadida por aguerridos bomberos cargados de cuerdas y hachas.

Bella les explicó el problema y ellos actuaron con rapidez y eficacia, liberando a Sam. Mientras tanto, Zach no dejaba de saltar sobre los bomberos, ansioso por contactar con los héroes. Duke, por su parte, aprovecho la ocasión para demostrar sus dotes caninas y no hacía sino ladrar cansadamente y aullar.

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?

Estaba sentada en una silla del salón y una enfermera le vendaba el tobillo dañado.

Al levantar la vista, vio a Edward ataviado con un imponente traje. Un pequeño quejido se escapó de su boca.

La enfermera se detuvo.

-¿Le he hecho daño?

Bella le sonrió avergonzada y negó con la cabeza.

En aquel instante lo que habría deseado era poder desaparecer. ¿Cómo iba a explicar aquel despliegue de personal de urgencias sólo por una puerta cerrada y una ventana rota?

Su orgullo estaba más herido que su tobillo.

Un policía le murmuró algo a Edward y luego la señaló a ella. Él se aproximó a toda prisa, se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó la mano, provocando una intensa corriente eléctrica. La miraba con verdadera preocupación.

Tendió la mano y le tocó con cuidado las heridas de la cara.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí -dijo Bella-. Sólo me he torcido el tobillo.

El calor de su mano le aceleró el corazón.

-Parece que no te puedo dejar sola ni un segundo -dijo él dulcemente.

Ella le sonrió desganada.

-No lo había hecho tan mal, hasta que surgió un pequeño problema. Sam se encerró en el baño y, poco a poco, las cosas se fueron complicando, hasta que se convirtió en otro desastre.

La casa se fue vaciando y pronto se quedaron solos. Edward la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse, pero ella gimió de dolor al posar ligeramente el pie.

-Deberías tumbarte y elevar el pie. Has tenido un día muy duro.

La tomó de la cintura y acercó su cuerpo para que pudiera apoyar su peso sobre él. Aquella era la única ventaja de haberse torcido el pie: podía tenerlo cerca.

-No sirvo para esto -murmuró Bella-. Cuanta más práctica tengo, peor lo hago.

Al pasar por el baño, Edward vio una tostada en el suelo.

-¿Qué hace esa tostada ahí?

-Como Sam estaba llorando pensé que podría tener hambre y se la pasé por debajo de la puerta.

-Lo ves. Estás usando tu instinto.

Sin duda, Edward estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para hacer que se sintiera bien.

Ella lo miró con el corazón enternecido.

-Estás muy guapo con ese traje. Cuando te ví entrar, pensé que eras un agente del FBI.

Edward se rió mientras la ayudaba a subir las escaleras.

-Prométeme que no harás nada tan terrible como para que el FBI tenga que intervenir.

-Cuando la teoría del caos está en marcha, nada es previsible.

Dicho aquello, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. Una vez allí, la posó suavemente sobre la cama.

-No se te ocurra irte a ningún lado -le dijo él.

Ella se hundió en las almohadas, reprimiendo su deseo de rogarle que se quedara con ella.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría un tobillo en curarse. Después de todo, cualquier excusa era buena si eso suponía poder retener a Edward Masen a su lado.

* * *

Como se habrán dado cuenta, los que leyeron Anuncios muy personales, sigo subiendo de la misma manera los capítulos. Todos bastante seguidos. Es una historia corta. Nueve capítulos en total. Así que en estos días la subo completa. Reviews? ;)

Gracias también a los que entran a leer y agregan la historia en Favoritos o Alertas.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

AL cabo de unas horas, cuando Edward subió de nuevo a ver a Bella, se la encontró con el ordenador portátil en el regazo y un montón de papeles a su alrededor.

En cuanto lo vio aparecer, ella se quitó rápidamente las gafas y las ocultó bajo la almohada.

-A los hombres no les gustan las chicas con gafas -bromeó Edward, y ella se ruborizó.

Edward dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla y se sentó junto a ella.

-Los niños ya están dormidos. He estado mirando los desperfectos del baño y no creo que me cueste mucha arreglarlos.

-Te pagaré lo que sea necesario para que Jasper y Alice no se enteren de todo esto.

-Bella, esta es una ciudad pequeña y todos los vecinos han salido a la calle cuando han visto llegar a los bomberos y a la policía -el gesto mortificado de su rostro lo instó a consolarla-. Le podría haber ocurrido a cualquiera.

-Puede ser. Pero, ¿por qué siempre me sucede a mí? -volvió el portátil hacia él y le mostró la pantalla-. Mira. He estado elaborando un modelo de mi desastre. Le he asignado un valor numérico a cada factor de cada catástrofe acaecida: la importancia del problema, la frecuencia, el coste de las reparaciones. Lejos de mejorar, la situación empeora. Si sigo así, acabaré por provocar el mayor terremoto de la historia de New Hapshire.

Lo decía todo con total solemnidad y seriedad y resultaba increíblemente sexy.

Allí, en el dormitorio, no podía evitar algunas fantasías excitantes sobre todo lo que podría hacer con ella en aquella cama.

Se preguntó qué tacto tendrían sus senos, cómo se acoplarían a su mano.

-Y, ¿qué pasa si me metes a mí como otro factor?

-Bueno, en ese caso los riesgos se reducen a la mitad. Pero se incrementa el coste.

-De acuerdo, entonces no te cobraré.

- ¡No puede ser! Tú tienes que vivir de algo. Tu tiempo tiene un precio.

Si ese era el único modo de pasar más tiempo en su compañía, tendría que aceptar.

-De acuerdo, pero te cobraré sólo un sueldo por todas las actividades: niñera, carpintero, fontanero, cocinero -dicho aquello, le acercó la bandeja para que empezara a comer.

- ¡Esto tiene un aspecto delicioso! -admitió Bella, y se lanzó a comer una de las tostadas con queso.

Edward sonrió al ver su gesto complacido.

-¿En qué estás trabajando? -le preguntó él, ansioso por continuar la conversación-. Aparte de en ese modelo de desastre.

-Un artículo sobre números perfectos - dijo Bella.

-Cuéntamelo.

-¿De verdad?

El asintió.

-Los números perfectos son aquellos cuyos factores sumados dan como total dicho número. Pongamos por ejemplo el seis. Los tres números por los que la división por seis da exacta, el uno, el dos y el tres, suman entre sí dicho número.

-¿Es a eso a lo que te dedicas?

-Es sólo una parte de mi estudio. Mi área abarca toda la teoría numérica, números enteros, etc.

-¿Siempre se te dieron bien las matemáticas?

Bella asintió y dio otro bocado.

-Era un verdadero portento en el instituto. Ganaba todos los concursos del Estado, lo que no me hacía muy popular entre los chicos.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora has crecido -dijo él fascinado por su voz sugerente. Podía hacer que el tema más arduo sonara increíblemente sensual-. Seguro que tienes a un montón de hombres en tu vida.

Bella sonrió y se apoyó en la almohada.

-Cuando empecé a trabajar en los números perfectos llegué a concluir que el amor era algo similar. Cada persona aporta una serie de factores y, cuando se suman, pues son la pareja perfecta.

-¿Sigues pensando así?

Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Ahora creo que el amor es más como un número irracional, o como un número trascendental. Como el número «pi». Es imposible llegar a conocer su valor exacto.

La percepción que Edward tenía del amor era muy similar. Después de su relación con Lauren, había llegado a la misma conclusión.

-¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Al menos no ese amor «perfecto». ¿Y tú?

Edward pensó en Lauren. Había creído estar enamorado de ella, pero empezaba a dudarlo. Su vida pasada con ella le resultaba extraña y ajena.

-No. Creo que no.

Se hizo un silencio y Bella se centró en acabarse la cena.

Edward sintió unos irrefrenables deseos de besarla. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado a Lauren tan fácilmente? En lo único que podía pensar en aquel instante era en Bella, en su dulces labios y su cuerpo tentador.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya y te deje descansar. Has tenido un día muy duro. Mañana me ocuparé del desayuno de los niños para que tú puedas dormir.

-Pero se supone que tú no tienes que ocuparte de ellos hasta las tres.

-Bueno, llámalo «favor».

Ella sonrió.

-Si fueras un número, sin duda serías un número perfecto.

Edward salió de la habitación con la bandeja en una mano y cerró la puerta. Al llegar a la soledad de la cocina, se quedó mirando por la ventana a la luna llena que se reflejaba en el lago. Salió de la casa y respiró profundamente.

Se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a complicarse la vida con mujeres. La ruptura con Lauren lo había dejado dolorido y escarmentado. Además, una relación con Bella, por muy corta y superficial que fuera, prometía ser complicada. Primero, era la hermana de Alice y, segundo, no le gustaban los carpinteros. Trató de pensar en un tercero motivo, pero no lo encontró. Quizás, ¿lo mala madre que podría llegar a ser?

No, esa no era una razón. Edward sabía que, a pesar de la mala suerte de los últimos días, sería una madre amorosa.

Además, había algo en el modo en que lo necesitaba, en aquella vulnerabilidad, que la hacía irresistible.

Le resultaba curioso que una mujer tan brillante careciera, sin embargo, de sentido común. Lo extraño era cómo algo que debería haberle repelido, le parecía adorable.

Se acercó hasta el lago y, desde allí, miró a la casa y buscó su ventana. Todavía estaba iluminada. Se preguntó si estaría trabajando o se habría quedado dormida.

Edward cerró los ojos y se imaginó tumbado junto a ella, disfrutando de su suave aroma. Se la imaginó ante él, quitándose lentamente el camisón.

Abrió los ojos y captó exactamente la misma imagen en la realidad. Pero fueron sólo unos breves segundos antes de que la luz se apagara.

Maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte y luego se maldijo a sí mismo. Si ese era el modo en que apartaba a las mujeres de su vida, realmente estaba haciéndolo muy mal.

El día siguiente amaneció húmedo y tremendamente caluroso.

Edward se levantó el primero y atendió a los niños, tal y como le había prometido a ella. Luego le subió el café.

Molesta con su tobillo hinchado y demasiado descompuesta por los tórridos sueños que la habían asaltado aquella noche, siempre con Edward escaso de ropa, Bella ansiaba la soledad de su cuarto y el refugio de su trabajo.

Pero, después de preparar a los niños con sus bañadores, cremas solares y salvavidas, sin previo aviso, Edward la tomó en brazos y se los llevó a todos al lago.

Gratamente sorprendida por que requiriera su presencia, ella no protestó y decidió que el trabajo podía esperar.

Durante la mañana se dedicó a disfrutar de las vistas. Por un lado estaban los niños, jugando divertidamente con el agua. Por otro estaba Edward, vestido con un pantalón corto y mostrando sus hombros espectacularmente anchos y su pecho musculoso. Sin duda, cargar maderas era un gran ejercicio que fortalecía y formaba cuerpos impresionantes.

Continuó estudiando sus atributos corporales durante largo rato. Tenía el vientre plano y apretado, la cintura estrecha y unas piernas largas y bien formadas.

Su mente no hacía sino recordar el instante en el que se había despojado de la camiseta. Una inesperada excitación la había tomado por sorpresa. Al verlo salir del agua como un magnífico dios griego, Bella agarró su camiseta y la escondió bajó su cabeza. Si quería cubrirse tendría que utilizar la toalla.

Bella suspiró suavemente. ¿A qué se debía aquella repentina obsesión por lo físico? ¿Eso era lo que les sucedía a las mujeres cuando se cruzaban con un hombre como Edward? Jamás antes había reparado en la anatomía de los hombres. Se sentía como una niña a la que le hubieran prohibido los dulces y estuviera ansiosa por comer caramelos.

Minutos después, su objeto de deseo ya estaba de nuevo en el agua, disfrutando con los pequeños como si fuera uno de ellos.

- ¡El agua está estupenda! -le gritó él-. Deberías bañarte.

-¡No me he traído el bañador! -dijo ella, contenta con haber olvidado aquella pequeña vestimenta.

La verdad era que ni siquiera poseía uno. No se había puesto un bañador desde que había asistido a clases de natación en el instituto. Nunca después se había atrevido.

Él salió del agua y se acercó a ella.

-Seguro que Alice tiene alguno que puedes usar -dijo Edward.

Bella se rió.

-No creo que debamos exponer a los pequeños a la espantosa visión de su tía en traje de baño.

Edward se tumbó en la toalla.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tienes un cuerpo precioso. Seguro que el bañador te queda estupendamente.

Ella abrió la boca para desmentir lo que él decía, pero no lo hizo. Si Edward pensaba que tenía un cuerpo bonito, ¿por qué iba a convencerlo de lo contrario?

Le gustaba la idea de que la considerara sexualmente atractiva.

Edward se sentó y se quedó, mirando fijamente el agua.

-Me gustaría que este verano no acabara nunca. No quiero regresar a Providence.

-¿Es allí donde sueles trabajar?- El asintió.

-Allí es donde está mi oficina, pero trabajo en proyectos en toda la costa Este.

-Debe de haber mucha gente necesitaba de librerías.

Él se rió.

-Sí, mucha gente.

-La verdad es que las estanterías son algo muy importante. Las bibliotecas y las universidades no podrían existir sin ellas. Y qué sería de los libros sin un mueble tan adecuado.

-Jamás se me había ocurrido pensarlo así -dijo él-. Aunque con el advenimiento de Internet y la información digitalizada, puede que acabe quedándome sin trabajo.

Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, de observar el contorno de las curvas de su cuerpo.

-Seguro que rápidamente podrías encontrar otra cosa que hacer -dijo Bella, pero la voz se le quebró inesperadamente, avergonzada por su insistente mirada sobre él.

Se hizo un extraño silencio entre ellos. Luego Edward llamó a los chicos, los impregnó de arriba abajo de crema solar y los mandó a construir castillos de arena.

-Tú también deberías ponerte crema -le dijo a Bella.

-Estoy bien -respondió ella-. ¿Y tú?

Notó que la piel de Edward estaba bronceada. Era patente que aquel hombre pasaba mucho tiempo al aire libre y sin camisa.

El se miró los hombros.

-Sí, quizás debería ponerme un poco en los hombros -inesperadamente, le tendió el bote a ella-. ¿Te importaría?

Bella tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Acaso su propuesta había sonado como una invitación?

-¡No! -dijo ella.

-¿No? -preguntó él confuso.

-Quiero decir... que no me importa. ¿Dónde te echo? -ella rogó en silencio que no le hiciera ninguna sugerencia peligrosa.

-En los hombros.

Bella aplicó la crema primero con desesperación, como si quisiera terminar cuanto antes. Pero, en el momento en que sus dedos tomaron conciencia de su musculatura, comenzó a deslizar las manos lentamente por las sinuosas curvaturas de su cuerpo, memorizando cada tacto.

Hacía mucho que no tocaba a un hombre como estaba tocando a Edward. En el pasado, las caricias habían sido siempre un acto mecánico necesario para llegar al punto al que era esperable llegar. Quizás siempre lo había realizado con la certeza de que no disfrutaría tanto como se suponía que debía disfrutar.

Sin embargo, con aquel juego accidental de caricias todo su cuerpo parecía estar despertando. Un sinfín de sensaciones inesperadas encendían su deseo dormido.

Suavemente, comenzó a masajearle el cuello.

-Eso es muy agradable -reconoció él.

Bella se preguntó qué debía hacer a continuación. Quizás pudiera deslizar los dedos por su espalda hasta su cintura, alcanzando finalmente sus glúteos tentadores. Jamás antes había seducido a un hombre, nunca se había sentido capaz de ello. Tal vez, debería besarlo, debería rozar suavemente el tierno lóbulo de su oreja. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a inclinarse lentamente. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo, la voz de él la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Ya has terminado? -preguntó él.

Bella abrió los ojos y se apartó rápidamente, retirando las manos como si de pronto su piel la estuviera abrasando.

-Sí, claro.

Él se volvió y la miró con una extraña intensidad. Ella pensó que, tal vez, estuviera enfadado.

Se levantó.

-Me voy al agua -anunció, envolviéndose la toalla a la cintura.

Al llegar a la orilla, soltó la toalla y ella vio con sorpresa lo que tan celosamente trataba de ocultar: su masculinidad erecta.

Cielo santo, ¿había sido ella la causa de aquello?

Jamás habría supuesto ni por lo más remoto que su tacto pudiera tener un efecto tal. No se consideraba, precisamente, una maga de las artes amatorias. Claro que los hombres a veces tenían respuestas inesperadas a ciertos estímulos, fueran intencionales o no.

Avergonzada por el incidente, estuvo tentada de salir huyendo. Pero no podía. Los niños estaban sentados a sólo unos metros de ella y eran su responsabilidad. Tendría que quedarse y enfrentarse a él lo quisiera o no.

Quizás, si fingía que no se había dado cuenta todo iría bien.

De cualquier forma, debía recordar mantener sus manos apartadas de él en adelante. No quería que Edward pensara que, además de un auténtico desastre, era una solterona hambrienta de sexo.

En lugar de entrar en la casa, Edward decidió que sería conveniente que comieran algo en la cabaña en la que se hospedaba.

Después del extraño suceso acontecido en el lago, se había creado entre ellos un difícil silencio. Su reacción le había sorprendido a él tanto como a ella. Se tenía por un hombre capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Pero desde el instante en que ella había posado las manos en sus hombros, había sobrevenido el desastre. Por suerte, había podido ocultar las evidencias de su estado con la toalla.

-Pasa -le murmuró Edward a una tímida Bella-. Perdona el jaleo -le dijo, apartando unos proyectos que tenía sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó Bella, entrando a la pata coja.

Edward no se había atrevido a tomarla en brazos para llegar hasta allí.

- Planos.

Bella observó con detenimiento uno en el que había dibujada la fachada de una casa. Había estado pensando en hacerse una nueva casa, en desterrar de su vida aquella que había compartido con Lauren.

-Me gusta dibujar casas.

-Pues eres muy bueno. Quizás debieras plantearte lo de convertirte en un arquitecto. Podrías volver a la universidad, hacer una carrera...

Edward le quitó el cuaderno de bocetos y lo puso bajo un taco de planos.

-Creo que ya he estudiado bastante.

Edward sabía que era el momento de decir la verdad. Engañarla respecto a lo que era y quién era realmente no haría sino crear problemas en el futuro. Ella había sido totalmente clara y él no le había pagado con la misma sinceridad.

Aunque, realmente, ¿qué futuro tenían juntos?

Lo había pasado muy mal después de lo de Lauren y no quería volver a sufrir de aquel modo. Enamorarse sería un grave error.

-Siéntate -le dijo, retirando el resto de los proyectos de la mesa.

Ella se sentó y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

A Edward le resultaba extraño tenerla allí, en su pequeño refugio. Se la había imaginado tantas veces sentada en aquella mesa, frente a él, en una cena íntima, o en la cama, con su cuerpo desnudo cerca del suyo.

Edward decidió centrarse en preparar la comida.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de fantasear sobre ella? Su sentido común le decía que Bella no era su tipo. Y dado que Lauren supuestamente lo era y, a pesar de todo, la relación había acabado en desastre, lo más probable era que con Bella el desastre acabara siendo aún mayor.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? -preguntó ella.

-No hace falta. ¿Qué preferís: sopa de sobre o perritos calientes?

-¿Sopa de sobre?

-Es la solución de todo soltero que se precie -dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Cielo santo! Creo que necesitas una esposa.

-¿Te prestas voluntaria? -le preguntó él, sabiendo el efecto que aquella provocación causaría en Bella.

Una vez más, ella se ruborizó.

-No creo que me quisieras como esposa. Soy terrible con las cosas de la casa, pongo mi trabajo por delante de todo y tú mismo has sido testigo de lo mal que se me dan los niños.

Todo aquello debería haber sido motivo suficiente para desanimarlo. Pero su sinceridad y sencillez le resultaron adorables.

-Pues yo creo que cualquier hombre que pudiera tenerte por esposa sería muy afortunado.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente y miró de un lado a otro del pequeño salón-cocina.

-¿No crees que está todo demasiado silencioso? -se levantó sin dejar que él la ayudara-. Iré a ver qué hacen los niños. No quiero otro desastre aquí.

Se fue saltando hasta la puerta que daba al dormitorio.

Momentos después los pequeños salieron del cuarto, oliendo fuertemente a la colonia de Edward.

Bella apareció detrás de ello con la botella vacía.

-Me temo que ni siquiera aquí saben comportarse. Han vaciado todo el bote sobre tu cama. Te va a ser difícil dormir ahí.

-No pasa nada -dijo él-. Últimamente, he dormido muchos días en la hamaca del porche. Me gusta escuchar el sonido del agua y los pájaros nocturnos.

Bella se sentó ante la mesa, sin dejar de mirar a los pequeños.

-¿Qué tal tienes el tobillo? -le preguntó.

Ella lo estiró y lo movió de un lado a otro.

-Lo tengo mejor, aunque sigue algo hinchado. Pero no me duele demasiado. Yo creo que mañana ya estará bien.

Él se tomó un momento para admirar la suave curva de su pantorrilla y su fino pie. Luego, centró su atención de nuevo en la sopa de sobre.

Edward recapacitó sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Le gustaba estar a su lado y buscaba cualquier excusa para que pasaran tiempo juntos. Pero, ¿qué sucedería cuando volvieran Alice y Jasper?

No sabía si ella albergaba los mismos sentimientos hacia él. Siempre respondía con un desconcertante silencio a cuantas pruebas le daba de su interés.

Cada vez deseaba más besarla y tenerla en sus brazos, pero le resultaba realmente difícil acercarse a ella. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar.

¿Por qué se sentía de aquel modo tan extraño? ¿Tenía miedo? No sabía ya ni lo que quería. No podría soportar que lo rechazara, pero darse por vencido era aún más impensable.

Quizás lo más razonable fuera tratar de apartar de su mente a Bella Cullen.

En cuanto terminó de hacer la comida, les puso a los niños los platos delante y Bella y él se sentaron en el porche con unos sándwiches y té frío.

-Si tuvieras el pie mejor para mañana, podríamos ir a la ciudad. Los voluntarios del cuerpo de bomberos van a celebrar una fiesta este fin de semana y habrá ponys, payasos y algodón de azúcar.

Bella sonrió.

-Sería estupendo -dio un bocado a su comida-. Quiero darte las gracias una vez más por ayudarme con los chicos. No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti. No puedo ir detrás de ellos con el tobillo hinchado.

Edward se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-¿Por qué te empeñaste en asumir una responsabilidad tan grande? -le preguntó él-. Ya es bastante duro para sus propios padres, y tú no tienes experiencia alguna.

-Por eso, precisamente -dijo Bella-. Por que quería ver cómo era eso de cuidar de los niños.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando en adoptar a unos trillizos?

Bella hizo una pausa.

-La verdad es que he estado pensando últimamente en lo de la maternidad. Pero después de todo lo acontecido durante esta semana, creo que ha quedado muy claro que debo olvidarme de ello.

-Yo no tomaría esta semana como ejemplo. Casi nadie tiene que cuidar a tres niños de la misma edad a la vez. Yo formé parte de una familia numerosa y no sucedían en todo un año tantos desastres como con estos diablillos en una semana. Es sólo una cuestión de...

-¿Organización? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Edward se rió.

-Sí, eso es: organización.

La leve tensión generada antes de la comida ya había desaparecido por completo.

El deseo de Edward estaba de momento bien oculto bajo la superficie. Pero sólo otro leve tacto de Bella sería suficiente para despertar de nuevo su virilidad y hacer patente que para él los límites entre la amistad y la pasión estaban cada vez más difusos.

* * *

En este capítulo comienzan las situaciones entre Edward y Bella. Hoy subiré un par de capítulos más espero. Estén al tanto de las alertas! Reviews? ;) 


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

El día siguiente, el tobillo de Bella ya había vuelto casi a la normalidad. Las marcas de su rostro habían desaparecido y Edward estaba trabajando duro para arreglar la ventana, el marco de la puerta y el baño de abajo.

Cuando Alice y Jasper regresaran no se darían cuenta de nada de lo sucedido. Sólo los niños podrían acusar a su tía, pero esperaba que una divertida tarde en la fiesta de los bomberos voluntarios bastara para borrar de su mente los nefastos episodios. Edward había prometido llevarlos después de comer.

Bella se secó las manos y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba su adorable carpintero, pero el teléfono interceptó su paso.

Al oír la voz de su hermana, se quedó paralizada.

- ¡Alice! No esperaba que llamaras tan pronto.

-Han pasado ya cuatro días. ¿Todo va bien? Tenía la sensación de que algo había pasado.

-Sí, muy bien -respondió Bella con un tono animoso-. Ya te dije que si necesitaba algo te llamaría.

Se hizo un largo silencio.

-¿Estás segura? No tienes ninguna experiencia con niños y no es fácil -dijo Alice-. ¿Qué me dices de la alergia de Zach? ¿Y la herida que Andy tenía en la rodilla? No se le habrá infectado, ¿verdad? Y Sam no puede dormir cuando hace mucho viento.

Bella notó cierta desesperación en la voz de su hermana. Quería sentirse irremplazable, pensar que nadie podía cuidar a sus hijos como ella.

Bella se sintió culpable y contempló por un momento contarle la verdad a su hermana. Pero conociendo a Alice y a Jasper, sabía: que tomarían el primer vuelo de regreso, así que decidió suavizar un poco la historia.

-Lo único que ha pasado es que me caí jugando con los niños y me torcí un tobillo. Pero ellos están perfectamente. Déjame que los avise para que hablen contigo.

En cuanto los llamó, los pequeños corrieron al teléfono.

El primero en ponerse fue Zach.

Bella se sentó en un taburete a tomarse un café, mientras escuchaba distraídamente a su sobrino.

-La tía se ha caído -dijo el pequeño.

Sobresaltada, Bella dejó rápidamente la taza y le quitó el teléfono.

-Te paso ahora con Andy -le dijo a su hermana.

Andy agarró el teléfono y comenzó a reírse al oír la voz de su madre. Lo malo vino cuando respondió.

-La tía se ha caído -dijo-. ¡Bomberos, bomberos!

Bella le quitó el teléfono al segundo soplón y se lo pasó a Sam. Al menos sabía que éste sería discreto.

El pequeño se limitó a escuchar a su madre hasta que su tía recuperó el auricular para despedirse.

-Bella, ¿qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Alice-. Andy me estaba hablando de bomberos.

-Nada no ha pasado nada. Simplemente que nos vamos a, la fiesta de los bomberos voluntarios esta tarde -se justificó Bella, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa-. Edward dice que habrá ponys.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward Masen? -preguntó Alice con animosidad-. ¿Qué tal está Edward?

En ese preciso momento entró el hombre en cuestión. Sonrió y se dirigió a la pila para tomarse un vaso de agua.

-Se está portando fantásticamente bien con los niños -dijo Bella distraídamente-. Es un fabuloso carpintero. Vuestra librería está quedando muy bien.

-Bueno, ¿y qué opinas de él? -preguntó Alice-. Supongo que sabes que no es sólo un...

-Alice, me tengo que ir -le dijo a su hermana. No iba a hablar sobre las virtudes del caballero teniéndolo presente-. Bueno, ya discutiremos de todo eso cuando regreses. Tengo que preparar a los chicos para salir. Adiós. Nos vemos pronto.

Colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer sobre el asiento, resoplando cansada.

-¿Qué tal está Alice? -preguntó Edward.

-Muy bien -respondió Bella.

-¿Les has contado todo lo sucedido?

-Por supuesto -le mintió Bella con una gran sonrisa-. Justo antes de que tú entraras en la cocina.

Él se rió.

-¿Y agarran el primer avión de vuelta?- Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, no les he dado una versión detallada. Sólo les he contado una parte. Ya se enterarán del resto cuando regresen. No veo la necesidad de arruinarles unas vacaciones perfectas.

Él le lanzó una de sus adorables sonrisas.

-¿Estás preparada?

-Yo sí. Pero, ¿vas a ir así? -le preguntó ella, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Tenía el torso al descubierto y los pantalones a la altura de la cadera.

-No. Iré a darme una ducha y a ponerme algo decente -dijo él-. Pero estaré de vuelta antes de que te haya dado tiempo a ponerles a los niños los zapatos -bromeó él.

Ella le lanzó el paño de cocina contra la cabeza cuando salía por la puerta.

Dispuesta a demostrarle que estaba equivocado, colocó a los niños en fila en el sofá y les puso uno a uno los zapatos.

-¿Lo veis? Es todo cuestión de organización. Vamos. No queremos hacer esperar a Edward.

A los pocos minutos de salir, apareció él, con el pelo aún húmedo de la ducha. Bella pensó que era el hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás.

Él tomó a Sam y se lo puso a hombros y, todos juntos, se dirigieron andando hacia la feria.

Pronto atravesaron el arco de entrada y tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por evitar que los niños salieran corriendo.

Había entretenimientos de todos los tipos: tiro al blanco, pesca de regalos, prueba de fuerza...

Uno de los bomberos voluntarios llamó a Edward desde la distancia.

-¡Vamos, anímate a probar tus fuerzas! Demuéstrale a tu mujer lo fuerte que estás y gana un osito de peluche para ella.

Bella abrió la boca para corregir el malentendido, pero Edward se aproximó al hombre y aceptó el reto. Puso a Sam en el suelo, se frotó las manos, agarró el mazo y golpeó con fuerza. Inmediatamente la campana sonó. Había ganado el premio. Los niños aplaudieron complacidos. Cuatro veces repitió la hazaña, obteniendo un muñeco para cada uno.

-Tiene usted todo un marido -dijo el bombero.

-No es mi marido -dijo ella y el hombre miró a los niños-. Tampoco ellos son mis niños, sino mis sobrinos.

-No será usted la dama que está en la casa de los Hale, ¿verdad? Cielo santo, ya oí lo de su llamada de auxilio. Siento no haber podido ir en persona, pero estaba en Nashua con mi familia, visitando a mi hermana. He oído que fue todo un espectáculo.

Bella escuchó consternada pero educadamente el relato del hombre, hasta que Edward encontró una buena excusa para alejarse allí.

Pero durante el resto de su estancia en la feria, o bien la gente asumía que eran una familia, o recapitulaban el incidente de la casa del lago.

Parecía condenada a enfrentarse a una situación embarazosa lo quisiera o no.

Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse incómoda o molesta, se lo tomaba con envidiable e inusual humor en ella.

Quizás el motivo de aquella poco frecuente reacción fuera Edward. Le agradaba estar con él, que la tomara de la mano y le diera confianza.

Después de tres horas, emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa, cansados pero felices.

Había sido una tarde perfecta, y Bella había disfrutado como nunca, gracias en gran parte a la camaradería que se había ido creando entre Edward y ella.

Desde su primer encuentro, había podido ver varias caras de aquel increíble hombre: el excelente y organizado carpintero, el padre ideal, el hombre que despertaba sus instintos más básicos y el niño capaz de disfrutar sin más. Incluso, había podido llegar a imaginárselo como marido.

De pronto, aquella antigua lista de atributos para una pareja perfecta, la que tan meticulosamente había elaborado tiempo atrás, le resultaba absurda.

Siempre había pensado que podría controlar sus sentimientos, que se enamoraría del hombre que ella eligiera. Qué equivocada había estado.

El amor había llegado cuando menos lo esperaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, sólo rendirse.

Bella se sentó ante la gran mesa de caoba de la sala de conferencias del Instituto de Nuevas Tecnologías. Iba vestida con un traje de chaqueta y una camisa de seda, su típico atuendo de trabajo. Pero se sentía extrañamente incómoda.

Al llegar a casa desde la feria, se había encontrado con un mensaje urgente. La necesitaban en Boston y su ética profesional le había impedido ignorar el aviso.

Edward se había ofrecido a quedarse con los niños, pero Bella había preferido avisar a su madre.

Miró al reloj y se preguntó qué estarían haciendo los niños. Seguramente su madre les habría acostado la siesta. Edward, por su parte, estaría trabajando en la librería o quizás estaría dando algunos retoques a los desperfectos que ella había causado.

En cuanto acabara la reunión, llamaría para ver cómo estaban todos. La idea de que los pequeños la echaran de menos la conmovía. También pensaba que tal vez Edward se lamentara de su ausencia. ¿Pensaría en ella?

Desde luego Bella no se lo había podido quitar de la cabeza en las últimas horas.

Durante el trayecto hacia Boston había recapitulado todo lo sucedido desde su primer encuentro hasta el instante mismo en que había abandonado la morada de los Hale.

Las voces de los presentes resonaban en la distancia. Era incapaz de concentrarse en lo que decían. Todo el comité estaba allí presente, vestidos con sus mejores trajes, decididos a impresionar al doctor Jacob Black. Black era un físico eminente que había expresado su interés en una de las vacantes del instituto.

Mientras los miembros del comité interrogaban al físico, se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que estaba la sala. Sólo el sonido limpio de cada interlocutor alteraba el vacío sonoro.

Se había acostumbrado tanto al ruido continuo de los niños que casi lo echaba de menos.

Miró a Jacob Black y lo analizó. Era relativamente atractivo y tenía un currículo impresionante. Sin duda, se trataba de uno de esos candidatos perfectos al puesto de padre o marido.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo, le resultaba increíblemente aburrido y poco atrayente. También la reunión empezaba a hacérsele tediosa.

Después de su energético trabajo de los últimos días, sus compañeros de profesión le parecían carentes de interés y vida.

-¿Doctora Cullen?

Bella salió de su ensimismamiento. -¿Sí?

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta para el doctor Black?

-Pues... no -dijo ella-. Todas las dudas que tenía ya han sido contestadas.

El rector la miró extrañado y luego volvió al orden del día.

Bella se sintió ligeramente avergonzada. Quizás debería haber preguntado algo. Pero aquel hombre estaba sobradamente capacitado para el puesto y todos lo sabían. La entrevista no era más que un mero trámite.

Minutos después, el rector dio por terminada la reunión y Bella se levantó de su asiento. Pero, en lugar de unirse al grupo, se dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de ir a llamar a su madre.

Antes de salir, el rector le interceptó el paso.

-Y bien, doctora Cullen -le dijo Aro Vulturi-. ¿Qué opina? Esperamos que el doctor decida pasar a formar parte de nuestro instituto -sin darle ocasión a responder, la llevó a un rincón de la sala-. Doctora Cullen, al comité le gustaría pedirle un favor... El doctor Black va a pasar la noche en Boston y no conoce la ciudad. Nos gustaría que le mostrara los lugares más importantes y que lo llevara a un restaurante.

Bella forzó una sonrisa tratando de mostrarse agradecida por haber sido elegida.

-Me temo que no va a ser posible, doctor Vulturi. Tengo responsabilidades familiares.

-¿Familiares? -preguntó el rector-. ¿A qué se refiere? Pensé que no tenía familia.

-Bueno, me estoy ocupando de mis sobrinos por unos días y no me gusta dejarlos con nadie más.

-Seguro que no les pasará nada por quedarse unas horas en compañía de otra persona -el doctor se aclaró la garganta-. Quizás no se haya dado cuenta aún de lo importante que es todo esto para el instituto.

-¿Por qué no envían a otro? El doctor York conoce mejor la ciudad que yo y procede de la misma universidad que nuestro candidato. O la doctora Weber. Es toda una gourmet. Seguramente lo podría llevar a un excelente restaurante.

-Pensamos que usted es la persona más apropiada -insistió el rector.

Bella sopesó la oferta. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle salir una noche en compañía de un hombre tan prestigioso? En cualquier otra ocasión habría estado ansiosa por tener la oportunidad de hablar con un hombre tan brillante como él.

-De acuerdo -dijo-. Pero tendrá que ser una cena temprana. Al acabar tengo que conducir hasta New Hampshire.

El rector sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

-Al parecer al doctor Black le gustan mucho las mujeres. Espero que la cita se limite a lo estrictamente profesional -le advirtió el hombre-. También me gustaría que tratara de averiguar la razón real por la que ha decidido dejar Oxford. No nos conformamos con las razones que esgrime la universidad.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. Y ahora, si no le importa, iré a llamar para ver si la persona a cargo de mis sobrinos puede quedarse con ellos esta noche.

-Adelante.

Bella miró al doctor Black y se encontró con que él la estaba observando y le lanzaba una cálida sonrisa. En cualquier otra ocasión se habría emocionado. En aquella no. Lo que realmente ansiaba era volver al lado de Edward y de los niños.

Encontró un teléfono justo al salir de la sala y, sin esperar más, hizo la llamada.

Esperaba oír caos de fondo, pero respondió sólo la limpia voz de su madre.

-Mamá, soy Bella. ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Muy bien. Yo estoy aquí, tomándome una taza de té.

-¿Y los niños?

-Están con ese amigo tuyo, Edward, en el estudio.

-No deberías dejarlos con él mientras trabaja. No le permitirán hacer nada.

-No está trabajando, está leyéndoles un cuento, y se están portando como angelitos. Ese un hombre es fabuloso con los niños, y ni está casado ni tiene hijos.

-Mamá, ¿lo has estado interrogando?

-Comimos juntos, eso es todo. Le preparé un pollo en salsa y unas verduras a la plancha. Lo agradeció mucho. Es tan educado...

Bella gruñó por dentro. Lo último que necesitaba era que su madre metiera la nariz en su relación con Edward.

-Te llamo para pedirte que te quedes con los niños un poco más. Tengo que llevar al doctor Black a cenar y mostrarle la ciudad.

-¿El doctor Black? ¿Es soltero, guapo, rico?

-No está casado, es atractivo y no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para poder pedirle un extracto bancario.

Esme suspiró.

-Me encantaría poder quedarme, pero tu padre y yo tenemos un compromiso. Lo mejor será que se lo pidas a tu amigo. Te lo pasaré.

-Mamá, no, no puedo...

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Edward respondió.

-¿Bella?

Ella respiró profundamente al oír su voz varonil.

-¿Qué tal va todo?

-Muy bien. ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

-Pues, por eso precisamente estaba llamando. Me temo que voy a llegar un poco tarde. Tengo que ir a cenar con el doctor Black. Espero estar de vuelta entre las nueve y diez. Me da vergüenza pedírtelo pero...

-No te preocupes. Puedo quedarme con los niños sin problema.

-Alice se va a poner furiosa conmigo. Se supone que estás allí para hacerle las librerías, no para ocuparte de los niños. Pero eres fantástico con ellos y no sé cómo librarme de esta cita.

- ¿Cita?

Bella tragó saliva.

-Bueno, no es exactamente una cita.

-¿Vais en grupo?

-No -dijo ella-. Sólo el doctor y yo, pero es una cita estrictamente profesional.

-¿Está casado?

-No.

Su respuesta fue seguida de un largo silencio por parte de él. ¿Se había enfadado? Bella no podía descifrar su reacción sin tenerlo delante.

-¿Edward?

-Ya te veré cuando vuelvas. Que te lo pases bien.

Bella colgó lentamente con la sensación de que algo no le había gustado a Edward.

De pronto, sintió una mano sobre el hombro y se sobresaltó. Al volverse, vio al doctor Black.

-Bueno, profesora Cullen, según me han dicho vamos a salir a cenar. ¿Está preparada?

Tras una breve parada en su apartamento para cambiarse, se dirigieron a un estupendo restaurante cerca de Kendall Square.

El camarero les recitó los platos especiales del día y los vinos. Aunque Bella dijo no querer vino, el doctor Black lo encargó igualmente. Acto seguido, se encontró con un largo discurso sobre las excelencias de cada vino de la lista y de cómo Black había comprado varias botellas por el indecente precio de cinco mil dólares cada una.

-La primera vez que probé ese vino, supe que quería tenerlo -dijo él, extendiendo los dedos y tocando los de ella-. Y cuando quiero algo, lo consigo.

Bella apartó la mano y trató de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Pero Black continuó su inaguantable monólogo.

Ella miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora de meter a los niños en la cama.

Después de unos pocos días se había acostumbrado a todos aquellos rituales a los que obligaban los pequeños. De pronto, sintió ganas de tener a los pequeños querubines en sus brazos. Era fácil quererlos, aun a pesar de todos los problemas que causaban.

Bella sonrió para sí y se puso a pensar en Edward. Se preguntó una vez más sobre su extraña reacción. ¿Serían celos? Quizás su frialdad se había debido, simplemente, a que Esme estaba cerca de él mientras mantenían la conversación.

- ¡Claro! -dijo Bella en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad? - dijo Black, asumiendo que ella seguía el rumbo de su conversación-. El tope de esa botella de Bordeaux eran trescientos dólares.

Bella rogó para sí que aquella tortura acabara pronto. Cuanto antes saliera del restaurante, antes llegaría a casa.

Se preguntó cómo la recibiría Edward, cómo se sentiría respecto a aquella cita.

Sólo un loco de amor podría estar celoso de un pomposo engreído y aburrido como el doctor Black. Y dudaba de que aquel fuera el caso.

Edward acababa de comprobar que los niños dormían plácidamente, cuando, ya en la planta baja, vio abrirse la puerta de la calle.

Edward se quedó oculto entre las sombras al verla entrar.

Había cambiado el traje de chaqueta por un vestido negro entallado y sustituido el moño tirante por un cabello suelto que le caía en hondas sobre los hombros.

No le sorprendió su belleza, pero si el modo en que aquel atuendo la enfatizaba.

-Seguro que ese vestido los ha vuelto locos en el instituto -dijo él.

El sonido de aquella voz profunda saliendo de entre las sombras la sobresaltó.

-¿Edward? -Bella se acercó a las escaleras-. ¿Qué estás haciendo despierto a estas horas?

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo. Es más de medianoche, un poco tarde para una cita de negocios, ¿no crees?

Bella lo miró confusa.

-La cena ha sido más larga de lo que esperaba. He estado a punto de quedarme en mi apartamento, pero luego he pensado que estabas aquí solo, con los niños... Me imaginé que preferirías que volviera a casa.

-Esta no es tu casa -dijo él en un tono de voz frío y distante-. Además, ¿por qué debía importarme lo que hicieras? ¿O si te quedabas en tu apartamento o en algún hotel de Boston, en la habitación de un extraño?

-¿Un extraño? ¿De qué estás hablando? - le preguntó Bella.

Edward pasó a su lado y se dirigió hacia el estudio, donde pretendía seguir trabajando. Pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto su comentario.

-¿Estás enfadado porque he llegado tarde?

Edward la miró. Pero la expresión de preocupación de Bella no disipó su furia.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien en la cena? -le preguntó con rabia.

Ella parpadeó nerviosa ante su tono intransigente.

-No, la verdad es que el doctor Black me ha resultado un insufrible y aburrido egocéntrico.

-¿Lo has besado?

Bella se ruborizó.

-No... no exactamente.

- ¡Vaya, aquí nada es exacto! No es «exactamente» una cita, no es «exactamente» un beso. Tu especialidad son las matemáticas. ¿No podrías tratar de ser un poco más «exacta»?

El gesto jovial de Bella se transformó en una mueca de indignación.

-De acuerdo. Me besó durante tres coma ocho segundos, usó dos centímetros de lengua y, en una escala de uno a diez, sentí, exactamente cero atracción hacia él -hizo una pausa-. ¿Por qué te importa todo esto?

Él la miró durante unos segundos, y la rabia se fue desvaneciendo.

De pronto, atravesó la habitación, la tomó en sus brazos y sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella. Pero era mucho más que un beso. Era el principio de algo, y el final de aquella danza de seducción que habían iniciado la noche que se conocieron.

Él alzó la cabeza y miró su rostro congestionado.

-Porque me importa -respondió él, suavemente. Acto seguido volvió a besarla.

Pero muy pronto, ella lo empujó y se apartó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pensé que era obvio -dijo él, con una sonrisa satisfecha-. ¿Quieres que siga, para que te quede más claro?

-¡Ya está bien! -dijo ella indignada-. No... no puedes besarme así y esperar que con eso perdone tu actitud.

-Has sido tú la que ha llegado tarde de una cena con otro hombre.

- ¡Y tú el que se ha enfadado injustificadamente! Ni tienes derecho ni a enfadarte, ni a besarme así.

-Pues no te he oído protestar.

-Lo estoy haciendo ahora. Suéltame.

El la soltó rápidamente y se alejó de ella.

-Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Dicho aquello, salió de la habitación, satisfecho al oír su gemido de frustración.

Un beso había sido suficiente para cambiar de rumbo la relación. Le daba lo mismo que Bella Cullen quisiera un premio Nóbel o un hombre con el coeficiente de Einstein: se iba a encontrar envuelta en una relación con un carpintero, lo quisiera o no...

Quizás no tuvieran un futuro juntos, pero sin duda tenían un presente. Deseaba a Bella más de lo que había deseado a ninguna otra mujer en su vida, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar aquella oportunidad.

Edward acabaría por convencerla de que lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

* * *

Mitad de la historia hasta aquí. Reviews? ;)


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

Bella se quedó en mitad de la habitación, completamente atónita, e incapaz de hablar y de moverse.

Lentamente, se llevó los dedos hasta los labios, donde el beso aún palpitaba.

Ya no le cabía duda sobre los sentimientos de Edward Masen hacia ella. Aquel no había sido un beso de amigos. Había en él pasión y necesidad desesperada de poseerla.

Se estremeció.

¿No era aquello lo que secretamente había soñado en la soledad de su alcoba? ¿Qué debía hacer, cómo debía responder?

Aún a pesar de lo limitada que era su experiencia con el sexo opuesto, la intuición le dictaba que el siguiente movimiento le correspondía hacerlo a ella.

Edward estaría esperando a que fuera a buscarlo y le dijera claramente lo que sentía.

-Esta relación no puede funcionar. No tenemos nada en común -murmuró ella.

Pero al oír sus propias palabras de dio cuenta de lo falsas que resultaban. Durante el tiempo que había pasado en compañía de Edward, jamás se había aburrido. Podían conversar maravillosamente y en los silencios no dejaba de pensar que era el hombre más fascinante que había conocido.

-¿Qué quiere decir todo eso? -se preguntó a sí misma-. ¿Que te gusta? ¿Que te estás enamorando de él? Creo que es hora de averiguarlo.

Bella salió del estudio en busca de Edward, pero había abandonado la casa. Una vez en el jardín, lo vio corriendo bajo la lluvia hacia su cabaña.

-¡Edward Masen! Tenemos que hablar.

El se detuvo, pero no se volvió.

-Estoy cansado -dijo-. Ya he tenido bastante para una noche.

-¡Maldita sea! -dijo inesperadamente ella-. Vuelve aquí. No voy a dejar a los niños para salir a perseguirte.

Edward la miró.

-¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-No, no puedo.

-No creo que quieras oír lo que tengo que decirte, Bella.

-No te tengo miedo.

En ese instante, un relámpago iluminó el cielo, seguido de un trueno.

- ¡Nos va a alcanzar un rayo si nos quedamos aquí fuera!

-¡Entra en la casa, Bella!

Haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia y a su propio sentido común, Bella corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos. No le importaba nada, sólo quería sentir la lluvia fría sobre la piel ardiente y el cuerpo cálido de Edward contra el suyo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo besó. La lluvia los empapaba, mientras sus bocas se deleitaban la una con la otra.

-No deberíamos quedarnos aquí -dijo él.

-No -respondió ella, y se puso de rodillas sobre la hierba mojada, invitándolo a unirse a ella.

Él se tumbó sobre ella, y deslizó hacia abajo el tirante de su vestido. Gimió al ver su dulce piel expuesta.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -le preguntó con desesperación.

-Esto, esto es exactamente lo que quiero- murmuró ella, arqueándose al sentir cómo su boca se deslizaba por su piel-. Lo único que quiero es esto.

-Pero tú no quieres a un hombre como yo en tu vida -dijo él.

-¿Quieres tú a una mujer como yo en la tuya? -lo retó ella.

-Tú quieres alguien genial -dijo él-. Un científico.

-Y tú quieres a alguien dulce y servicial.

-Quieres un hombre que sea tu colega en el trabajo.

-Y tú alguien que se rinda ante ti fuera y dentro de la cama.

-Entonces, estamos de acuerdo -dijo Edward-. No puede haber nada entre nosotros.

Ella hundió los dedos en su pelo.

-Nada más que esto.

El sonido de la tormenta pareció desvanecerse. Lo único que Bella oía era la respiración del hombre que encendía su pasión.

Se regocijó con aquel torso húmedo, deslizando las manos casi con desesperación.

No le importaban las consecuencias de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que quería era probar su boca y escuchar sus gemidos de placer. ¿Por qué preocuparse pensando en el futuro?

Edward deslizó los dedos por debajo de su sujetador, hasta atrapar su seno con toda la mano. Cuando su boca comenzó a deleitarse con su pezón, Bella gimió. Pero su gemido fue engullido por un trueno.

Ella se dejó llevar, exenta de inhibiciones y miedos.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres, Bella? -le murmuró él-. ¿Quieres que te haga el amor aquí y ahora?

Bella quería gritar que sí. Pero, ante la posibilidad de elegir, vinieron los reparos. ¿Era realmente aquello lo que quería? ¿Quería sexo a toda costa sin pensar en las consecuencias?

Su breve momento de indecisión fue suficiente para empujar a, Edward a poner fin a aquella repentina locura.

Se apartó de ella.

-Será mejor que vayamos dentro a ver cómo están los niños.

Bella se colocó rápidamente el vestido y lo miró confusa.

¿Por qué ya no la deseaba? ¿Por qué parecía haber perdido de repente todo interés hacia ella?

-Sí, deberíamos hacerlo.

Edward se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Luego emprendió el camino hacia la casa, silencioso, indiferente. Abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejarle paso a ella.

Bella se quitó el agua de la cara con los dedos y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Iré arriba a ver cómo están y traeré unas toallas -murmuró ella.

Él sonrió y asintió.

Bella comenzó a subir las escaleras, consciente de que cuando regresara él se habría marchado. Se detuvo en mitad del trayecto, justo a tiempo de oír el sonido de la puerta.

Suspiró y volvió abajo.

Lo único que encontró de él fue el leve charco que habían dejado sus zapatos.

Parpadeó y sintió unas gotas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Se limpió con rabia. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran impunemente.

-Bien, Bella. ¿Querías saber si estabas enamorada de él? -murmuró-. Pues ya tienes la respuesta.

Edward no podía dormir.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, refrescando el ambiente.

Edward estaba en el porche, tumbado en la hamaca, recordando una y otra vez el episodio del jardín.

Todavía tenía la sensación de su tacto en los labios y en el cuerpo.

Habría deseado hacerle el amor allí mismo. Pero cuando se trataba de Bella Cullen, no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Había pensado que después de Lauren ninguna mujer podría hacerle daño.

Maldijo entre dientes y se pasó la mano por el pelo húmedo.

La luz del dormitorio de ella se había apagado hacía ya una hora. Se preguntaba si yacería despierta como él, pensando en lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Allí, sumido en la profunda oscuridad de la noche, tenía la sensación de que lo ocurrido no había sido más que un sueño.

¡Cómo la había deseado! No obstante, había sabido desde el primer instante que no habría podido hacerle el amor de aquel modo. Necesitaba mucho más de Bella que una simple noche de tórrida pasión. Necesitaba que lo aceptara como era, exento de envoltorios.

Le costaba reconocer el poder que ella tenía sobre él. Era una mujer especial, que no había crecido bajo los mismos moldes y modelos que otras mujeres. Era extremadamente inteligente y, sin embargo, en ocasiones, carecía del más básico sentido común.

Sonrió. Era independiente y contestataria, pero a la vez también dulce y vulnerable. Se empeñaba en parecer fría, pero su beso había descubierto a la Bella apasionada que se escondía tras aquel manto de corrección.

Se puso de pie. Ya estaba bien. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, ponerle fin a aquella obsesión que lo estaba torturando.

Se encaminó hacia el lago, se despojó de su ropa y se lanzó al agua.

Después de apaciguar su cuerpo enardecido, salió, se vistió y se dirigió a la casa con intención de terminar la librería. Cuanto antes acabara, antes podría volver a su vida en Providence.

Pero, al entrar en la casa, se encontró a Bella, sentada en el taburete de la cocina, con un café delante.

-No me imaginé que estarías despierta -le dijo él.

Ella lo miró, sobresaltada por lo inesperado de su voz.

-No podía dormir -murmuró Bella-. Bueno, me alegro de que así tengamos ocasión de hablar mientras los niños siguen durmiendo. Agarró un sobre y se lo entregó. -¿Qué es esto?

-Tú paga por los servicios de niñera.

Edward le lanzó el sobre a la mesa.

-Yo no quiero tu dinero -le dijo furioso.

-Teníamos un trato -dijo ella.

Él maldijo entre dientes.

-¿De qué va esto realmente? -le preguntó-. ¿Es acerca de nuestro trato o sobre lo que sucedió anoche? ¿Estás furiosa porque te quise hacer el amor o porque no lo hice?

Ella se puso a jugar con la taza que tenía delante, negándose a mirarlo.

-No quiero hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche -dijo Bella-. Cometimos un error y los dos lo sabemos.

-Yo ya no sé nada. Estoy completamente confundido y creo que tú también. Lo único claro es que, desde el instante mismo en que nos conocimos, estaba escrito que esto iba a suceder.

-Tú no eres el tipo de hombre con el que me corresponde estar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por mi profesión, por ser un simple carpintero que se gana la vida con las manos? ¿Es eso lo único que te importa, Bella? Porque si ese es el motivo, me alegro de que anoche no llegara a ocurrir nada entre nosotros. Eso significaría que tú no eres la mujer que yo creía que eras.

Ella suspiró.

-Sólo estoy siendo realista. -dijo ella, alzando la barbilla en un gesto defensivo-. Admítelo, Edward. Tú tampoco crees que sea tu tipo. Sería una esposa terrible, una madre nefasta. Estoy segura de que no es eso lo que quieres.

-Ya no sé lo que quiero. En este instante, sólo quiero acabar esa maldita librería y salir de aquí lo antes posible.

-Sería lo mejor -dijo ella.

Edward la miró durante un largo rato, tratando de encontrar tras su fría compostura a la apasionada Bella que lo había besado con desesperada necesidad. Pero no estaba.

Él negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar al estudio, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Todavía le faltaban un par de días al menos para acabar su trabajo. No obstante, Alice y Jasper le habían dicho que podía quedarse en la cabaña el tiempo que quisiera, así que no tenía por qué exponerse a sí mismo a la tortura de trabajar incansablemente.

Pero debía escapar. Tenía un montón de trabajos pendientes, de proyectos futuros que le servirían para mantener la mente ocupada y alejada de Bella Cullen.

Sin embargo, había probado algo que le había dejado un sabor especial en los labios. Aquellos días en compañía de Bella y los niños había sentido que eran realmente una familia. No le extrañaba que todo el mundo en la feria hubiera pensado que lo eran. Ya no podía imaginarse formar una familia que no incluyera Bella Cullen.

Pero lo mismo había pensado de Lauren y Jason y, sin embargo, los había olvidado rápidamente.

-No necesito a ninguna mujer en mi vida -murmuró Edward.

Bella estaba en la cocina mientras los niños se comían sus perritos calientes.

Edward había pasado toda la mañana encerrado en el estudio, sin querer salir de allí.

Se sentó junto a Sam y le robó un trozo de queso del plato. El niño le ofreció otro que acababa de sacarse de la boca.

Bella sonrió indicándole al pequeño que eso no se hacía. Luego miró a los tres niños.

-No han estado tan mal estos días en mi compañía, ¿verdad? Hemos conseguido sobrevivir sin demasiadas catástrofes.

Los tres pequeños asintieron a la vez.

Bella les limpió la boca uno a uno y los bajó de sus sillas.

-Hoy podríamos salir a jugar fuera -dijo ella y los tres se dirigieron corriendo a la puerta trasera.

-¡Fuera, fuera! -gritó Andy.

Nada más abrir los niños salieron enloquecidos, corriendo y empujándose.

Al llegar al jardín, ella notó que alguien la observaba. Se dio la vuelta, pero sólo llegó a tiempo de ver que las cortinas del estudio volvían a su sitio. ¿Se lo habría imaginado? No, estaba segura de que no.

Si ya habían hablado y habían aclarado todo, ¿por qué él no la dejaba en paz?

Bella pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquellos días. Tenía la sensación de que hacía semanas que se ocupaba de los pequeños. Edward había entrado en su vida como un extraño pero, en muy poco tiempo, habían estado a punto de convertirse en amantes. Pero, realmente, ¿qué sabía sobre él? ¿Podía confiar en su propio juicio, cuando se veía enturbiado por el deseo?

Ella se había embarcado en la aventura de cuidar de sus sobrinos pensando que sería un juego. Cuán errada había estado. Nada que conllevara un compromiso emocional y personal lo era. Enamorarse, tener niños, comprometerse para crear una familia eran asuntos muy complejos.

Siempre había vivido en su pequeño mundo de los números, tan perfecto y previsible. En realidad se había escondido detrás de ellos.

Pero, por primera vez en su vida, había conocido a un hombre que le alteraba todos los sentidos y que hacía que el corazón se le acelerara. Y no quería regresar a su ordenada vida, sino que sentía la incontrolable necesidad de sumirse en el caos.

-Hay otro hombre más adecuado para ti - murmuró Bella, pensando en el doctor Black-. Un hombre que encaja en tu modo de vida.

Pero, ¿era eso realmente lo que quería, una relación «adecuada» con un hombre por el que no sentía atracción alguna?

-Bueno, al menos siempre tendré mi trabajo.

De pronto, vio que los niños corrían hacia ella y se preparó para un ataque.

Pero no se detuvieron. Pasaron de largo en dirección a la casa. Bella se volvió y vio a Edward.

-¡Edward, Edward! -gritaron los pequeños y se lanzaron a sus piernas. Su expresión feroz se fue suavizando hasta convertirse en una sonrisa. Se puso a Zach en los hombros y tomó a los otros dos de la mano.

Cuando llegó junto a Bella puso a Zach en el suelo.

-Hola -murmuró ella.

-Hola -respondió él.

Bella respiró profundamente y se colocó una brillante sonrisa en los labios.

-Has estado trabajando mucho. No te hemos visto en toda la mañana.

El evitó sus ojos.

-Ya casi he terminado. Alice y Jasper han contratado a alguien para que le dé los últimos toques. Esta misma noche haré las maletas y me marcharé.

Bella se sorprendió de la noticia. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-Al menos cenarás con nosotros, ¿no? Va a ser tu última noche con los niños -dijo ella, poniendo a los pequeños como excusa. Era el tipo de invitación que no podía rechazar.

Pero lo hizo.

-Lo siento. Tengo mucho equipaje que preparar.

-¿No te habían cedido la cabaña para todo el verano?

-Ya he tenido suficientes vacaciones -le dijo mirándola fijamente-. Necesito regresar a Providence.

-Edward, no veo la necesidad de que se cree esta hostilidad entre nosotros -murmuró ella-. Los dos somos adultos razonables.

-Creo que ese es precisamente el problema -dijo él con una carcajada amarga-. Somos «demasiado» razonables. Me iré de aquí cuanto antes.

Dicho aquello, se metió en su casa.

- ¿Edward está enfadado? -preguntó Zach. Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No. Está preocupado -respondió.

-Triste -dijo Sam. Ella se arrodilló y le acarició el pelo.

-No, no está triste.

Se sentó en la hierba con los pequeños, notando cómo la tristeza sí la invadía a ella.

Miró al lago y vio un pequeño velero navegando. Había llegado a gustarle mucho aquel lugar: la tranquilidad, la naturaleza. Pero, ¿cómo podría volver allí sin acordarse de él?

¿Podría entrar en la casa y no recordar todos los desastres de los que la había salvado? Quizás lo que tenía que hacer era regresar a su vida cuanto antes, a sus números y sus clases.

Miró a los niños.

-Sólo nos quedan unos pocos días para disfrutar, así que, ¿qué os parece si lleno la piscina pequeña y nos damos un baño?

Si todos los problemas hubieran podido resolverse así de fácil, con un reconfortante baño bajo el tórrido calor del verano...

Bella se preguntó si llegaría a olvidar lo que había sucedido entre Edward y ella. Quizás aquellos diez días en el lago hubieran marcado el resto de su vida para siempre.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los Reviews, las alertas y los favoritos :)


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

Bella se había quedado profundamente dormida, agotada después de un día de demasiadas emociones.

Pero cálidas imágenes, todas relacionados con Edward, alimentaban sus sueños e inquietaban su noche.

De pronto, un llanto la despertó.

Se había acostumbrado a esperar antes de acudir, porque muchas veces se trataba sólo de una pesadilla y la llamada cesaba a los pocos minutos.

Pero el llanto continuó y cada vez más lastimero.

Se encaminó al dormitorio de los pequeños y, al entrar, se encontró que Sam se había quitado el pijama y estaba sólo con el pañal.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y notó que estaba caliente.

-¡Cielo santo! Parece que tienes fiebre. ¿Qué puede ser? En el libro del doctor Hazelton dice que si le duele al tocarle en el oído puede ser una otitis. ¿Te duelen los oídos? -le preguntó al pequeño, que no paraba de llorar.

Miró de un lado a otro de la habitación. ¿Debía o no llamar al pediatra? Tal vez debiera llevárselo a urgencias.

-No sé qué hacer.

Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba ayuda. No podía encargarse de un niño enfermo y, al tiempo cuidar de los otros dos.

Por mucho que hiriera su orgullo debía acudir a Edward.

Sin pensárselo más, dejó a cada niño en su cuna, les rogó que esperaran un momento con la promesa de regresar pronto y se encaminó a la cabaña.

Una brillante luna iluminó su camino. Al llegar, llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

De pronto, un movimiento captó su atención. Miró con más atención al lago y vio cómo una figura se alzaba desde el agua.

La luna se reflejaba sobre su piel húmeda.

Bella sintió un repentino pavor, hasta que reconoció a Edward emergiendo del líquido negro. Estaba desnudo.

Ella se ocultó entre las sombras, completamente embelesada por la visión.

El tomó una toalla, se secó y se la colocó alrededor de la cintura, antes de dirigirse hacia la cabaña.

Justo antes de que llegara, Bella salió de entre las sombras.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te necesito...

-Bella, ya hemos hablado de esto y...

-No, no en ese sentido. Te necesito porque uno de los niños está enfermo y no sé qué hacer. Por favor, ¿puedes ayudarme? -le preguntó ansiosa.

El dio un paso hacia ella y le posó la mano en la mejilla. Su tacto la tranquilizó de inmediato.

-Deja que me vista. Iré para allá enseguida.- Bella asintió aliviada y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Una vez allí, agarró el libro del doctor Hazeltone y recorrió a toda rapidez las páginas pertinentes.

Edward apareció a los pocos minutos.

El la tomó de la mano y, juntos, entraron en la habitación de los pequeños.

-Creo que tiene fiebre -dijo ella aterrada.

-Trae un termómetro y lo comprobaremos -respondió Edward con toda calma y tomando control de la situación.

La tranquilidad con que Edward respondía apaciguó la preocupación de Bella. Teniéndolo a su lado parecía que todo iría bien.

Regresó con el termómetro y se lo colocó al pequeño.

-Se pone por el otro lado -dijo Edward.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Míralo en tu libro si quieres.

Después de un par de minutos, comprobaron que el pequeño tenía una temperatura muy elevada.

-Treinta y ocho y medio. ¿Qué dice le libro al respecto?

-Dice que a partir de treinta y siete y medio o treinta y ocho se le debe bajar la fiebre con un baño templado y llamar la pediatra si la fiebre persiste. Hay que llevarlo a urgencias si la temperatura supera los treinta y nueve.

- ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

-La verdad es que preferiría llevármelo a urgencias. No me fío de un libro para algo tan delicado.

Edward le apretó la mano.

-Haz lo que consideres que debes hacer. Yo me quedaré con los otros dos mientras tú llevas a Sam al hospital.

-Pero... pero yo prefiero que vengas conmigo. Nos podemos llevar a los tres.

-De acuerdo -dijo Edward-. Yo me encargo de vestir a Zach y a Andy. Tú ocúpate de Sam. Iré a ver si hay algún antitérmico infantil en el botiquín -se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla-. Tranquilízate. Los niños son muy fuertes. Todo irá bien.

-Pero Alice me va a matar. Nada de esto se suponía que iba a pasar.

El sonrió.

-Estas son cosas frecuentes cuando se trata de niños.

-Creo que les he dejado jugar demasiado tiempo en la piscina. El agua fría le ha debido provocar una infección de oído. Es culpa mía - se lamentó ella-. Siento mezclarte en esto. Debería ser capaz de arreglármelas yo sola. ¿Y si te hubieras marchado ya? ¿Qué habría hecho sin ti?

-Lo habrías solucionado. Ahora viste a Sam mientras yo busco la medicina.

Después de un rato, ya estaban los cinco en el coche de camino al hospital.

-¿Te he dado ya las gracias? -murmuró ella.

-Sí, varias veces -respondió él-. Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo. Quiero ayudar. Tanto los niños como tú sois importantes para mí.

Ella se quedó en silencio, tratando de luchar contra las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho y que amenazaban con hacerla llorar.

No se merecía que Edward la tratara así de bien, menos aún después de lo fría y distante que había estado. Era un hombre amable y considerado y cualquier mujer, incluida ella, debería estar feliz de poder compartir su vida con él.

-Me siento tan impotente, sin saber qué hacer con Sam. Él no puede decirme qué le pasa y eso me paraliza.

-Estás probando la parte amarga de ser una madre.

-Pues no me gusta -dijo Bella-. Se me ha encogido el estómago y me duele la cabeza. No puedo dejar de temblar.

-Eso es normal.

-Pero si ni siquiera soy su madre.

Edward deslizó el dedo por su barbilla.

-Pero quieres a Sam y por eso te preocupa.

Aquella nueva crisis no había hecho sino resolver los problemas surgidos entre ellos. Se sentía bien a su lado, le reconfortaba su tacto y el modo en que la consolaba.

Bella lo miró y sonrió.

-Todo irá bien -murmuró. Pero no se refería a Sam. Las cosas se habían clarificado entre ellos. La rabia y la confusión que había invadido su último día juntos se había disipado.

Llegaron al hospital en sólo treinta minutos y fueron atendidos por los médicos en poco tiempo. Éstos sugirieron la conveniencia de que Bella se quedara en la sala de espera y, ella tuvo que aceptar. A Edward no le extrañó, pues ella estaba casi al borde del ataque de nervios y no iba a ser sino un estorbo.

Zach y Andy decidieron convertir la noche en un momento de diversión y se metieron en una pequeña área de juegos que había en la misma sala.

Edward y Bella se sentaron en unas sillas cercanas a los niños.

-Yo creo que Sam ya tenía mejor aspecto -dijo él.

-Me dices eso para tranquilizarme, pero no me tranquilizas -ella hizo una pausa-. Creo que jamás podría ser madre. Es demasiado duro.

- Siempre tendrías un padre para ayudar.

-Bueno, eso no era lo que tenía pensado...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Inseminación artificial. Pensaba ir a uno de esos bancos de esperma y tener el niño por mí misma. Por eso quise cuidar de los trillizos. Asumí que, si era capaz de cuidar de ellos durante una semana, podría cuidar de uno sólo dieciocho años. Lo había calculado en el ordenador.

Edward contuvo una carcajada, pero no una sonrisa.

-Siento decirte que hace falta algo más que los resultados de un ordenador para ser padre o madre.

-Ahora lo sé. También sé que no sería capaz de ser una buena madre, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

-Pues no. Creo que podrías ser buena en cualquier cosa que te propusieras.

-¿Señor y señor Hale?

Bella se levantó de la silla, sobresaltada.

-Soy Bella Cullen. Este es Edward Masen. No estamos casados...

La joven pediatra miró de un lado a otro de la sala de espera con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Señor y señora Hale? -repitió.

-Están en Hawaii -dijo Bella-. Nosotros nos ocupamos de Sam en ausencia de sus padres. No estamos casados. Pero mucha gente comete ese error. Sólo somos...

-Amigos -Edward terminó su frase.

-Eso, amigos -dijo Bella-. ¿Cómo está Sam?

La doctora asintió.

-Está perfectamente. La fiebre ya ha remitido gracias al paracetamol que le han suministrado. Sólo tiene una pequeña infección de oído. Es mejor esperar a ver si es capaz de superarla por sí mismo. De todos modos, su pediatra deberá verlo y tomar una decisión.

-¿Eso significa que no tiene neumonía ni encefalitis?

La médico se rió.

-No, por supuesto que no.

Pronto sacaron a Sam y Bella lo tomó en sus brazos y lo besó en la frente. La fiebre había remitido, pero él permanecía dormido.

-Gracias por todo, doctora.

Edward recogió a Zach y a Andy y todos juntos se encaminaron al coche. Eran ya casi las dos de la mañana y el aparcamiento estaba en silencio.

Pusieron a los niños en sus sillas y Edward le abrió la puerta a Bella.

Antes de sentarse, se volvió hacia él.

-Muchas gracias, Edward. Eres un buen... amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose durante un rato, hasta que ella se aproximó a él, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Edward le rodeó la cintura con la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella parecía estar a punto de derretirse en sus brazos.

El beso pasó de ser suave y sugerente a apasionado y feroz en cuestión de segundos. Por un momento, Edward se olvidó de dónde estaban y de todo lo que acababan de pasar. Sólo podía concentrarse en saborearse su dulce boca. Pero lo que realmente quería de ella, no podía obtenerlo en un aparcamiento con los niños dormidos en el asiento de atrás.

Necesitaba mucho más, necesitaba tiempo para desnudarla lentamente, para memorizar su aroma, para deleitarse con las curvas de su cuerpo. Quería hacer que disfrutara, que gimiera, con su tacto.

Edward se apartó suavemente.

-Creo que será mejor que llevemos a los niños a casa.

Bella asintió y se metió en el coche.

Edward respiró profundamente y se encaminó al asiento del conductor.

Quizás para Bella él no fuera más que un amigo. Sin embargo, para él, ella era mucho más. Era la mujer a la que amaba.

Lo que no sabía era si Bella, en el fondo, sentía lo mismo hacia él... o no.

Bella no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida hasta que no se despertó en brazos de Edward. Notó que estaba siendo transportada suavemente y abrió lo ojos.

-¿Estamos en casa? -preguntó ella una vez en el porche.

Él asintió.

-He llevado a los niños arriba. Están profundamente dormidos. Tú también te dormiste.

-Pero puedo andar -dijo ella.

-Lo sé. También puedo llevarte yo. Has tenido un día muy duro y no quiero que corras el riesgo de andar por tu cuenta y torcerte el tobillo de nuevo -le dijo él en tono de broma.

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

Él la llevó hasta su habitación y la dejó en la cama.

-¿Puedo traerte algo más? -le preguntó él.

Ella lo miró bajo la tenue luz de la mesilla. ¡Era tan guapo! Su mente la trasladó al instante en que lo había visto emerger desnudo del agua. Se estremeció y un deseo prohibido se despertó dentro de ella.

Pero había mucho más que perfección física en aquel hombre. Era fuerte, amable, competente, un hombre capaz de ayudarla a superar una crisis y que realmente la quería. ¿Cómo no se había parado a analizar aquellas cualidades?

Se había obcecado de tal modo en sus ideas preconcebidas que no había sido capaz de ver lo que realmente importaba. Edward Masen era el tipo de hombre al que realmente podía amar. Era el hombre al que ya amaba.

-Hay algo que necesito -dijo ella. Se puso de rodillas, lo abrazó y lo instó a acercarse. Luego lo besó, un beso lleno de pasión-. Quédate conmigo esta noche.

-Bella, no creo...

-No quiero promesas. Lo único que necesito es estar contigo. No tenemos por qué... ya sabes.

Él la miró sorprendida.

-¿No?

Bella suspiró.

-Cuando estás conmigo, me siento a salvo, dejo de preocuparme y de obsesionarme. No voy a ser capaz de dormir si estoy sola. Y, en este instante, lo único que quiero realmente es estar contigo.

Edward dudó por un momento pero, finalmente, se tumbó a su lado.

Bella comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

-¿Es verdad lo que has dicho antes, en urgencias?

Él la miró.

-¿Qué?

-Que eras mi amigo.

Él se rió ligeramente.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Bien, me alegro -era agradable saber que el hombre al que amaba era también su amigo.

Después de un largo silencio, Edward se incorporó ligeramente, se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó a un lado. Luego regresó con ella. Pero, al mirarlo, notó en sus ojos una mirada herida.

-¿Está bien? -le preguntó ella.

-Sí -respondió él-. Supongo que estoy cansado.

Él deslizó el brazo bajo la cabeza de ella y Bella apoyó la mejilla sobre su piel cálida.

-Esto es estupendo -murmuró ella, posando la mano sobre su torso desnudo.

Notó el ritmo constante de su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Tenía en los ojos una mirada que no había visto antes: de depredador feroz.

Ella se estremeció y se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar.

Edward se inclinó lentamente, hasta atrapar la boca de ella e invadirla con la lengua suavemente.

Toda aprensión que Bella tenía se desvaneció, todas sus inhibiciones desaparecieron.

Deslizó la mano por su torso y se deleitó con su piel. Nunca antes le había intrigado tanto el cuerpo masculino.

Los dedos le temblaron al rozar accidentalmente el borde del pantalón.

Bella suspiró suavemente. Jamás se había considerado una persona sensual, pero al tocar el cuerpo de Edward se despertaban en ella instintos de los que creía carecer.

Las fuerzas la abandonaron por completo cuando él respondió explorando su cuerpo. Sus labios trazaron un camino de besos sobre su cuerpo, sobre su cuello, entre sus senos, hasta su vientre. Allí, él comenzó a despojarla de la ropa, exponiendo su piel para poder besarla.

Bella sabía que todo aquello sólo podría conducir a un final, pero ya no la preocupaba. Había estado luchando contra sus sentimientos desde el primer momento en que se habían visto y no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando.

Al notar que Edward le quitaba la camiseta, Bella pensó que se sentiría avergonzada. Pero al ver su mirada de deseo cualquier sentimiento que no fuera el de entrega se desvaneció.

Él acarició sus senos suavemente, atrapando su pezón a través de la fina tela del sujetador.

Bella se estremeció, mientras se preguntaba cómo podía haber vivido hasta entonces sin haber experimentado nada semejante. El placer era tan intenso que rozaba el dolor.

-¡OH! -gimió ella, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo.

Edward la miró.

-¿Te gusta?

Ella asintió.

-Bella, quizás deberíamos...

Ella posó el dedo sobre sus labios.

-Necesito y quiero que esto suceda. Por favor...

Por primera vez en su vida, no tenía un plan, estaba actuando guiada única y exclusivamente por el instinto. No podía introducir los datos en el ordenador y predecir lo que iba a ocurrir. Pero le daba lo mismo. Lo único que le importaba era sentir.

Bella sonrió y se quitó lentamente el sujetador.

Edward suspiró.

-¡Eres tan hermosa! -murmuró él y le acarició los senos-. Sabía que serías así.

Bella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Edward hacía que se sintiera feliz y protegida.

-Ámame -le dijo ella-. Ahora.

-Ahora -repitió él.

A un beso frenético lo siguió un incesante juego de caricias y tactos. Finalmente desnudos, ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de deseo.

-Tócame -le rogó él.

Ella deslizó los dedos hasta su masculinidad y él comenzó a respirar aceleradamente.

Así era como Bella siempre se había imaginado la pasión verdadera, libre de barreras e inhibiciones.

Edward gimió y la tomó de la cintura. Lentamente, buscó con la mano su húmeda feminidad y comenzó a acariciarla.

Si hasta entonces su tacto la había deleitado, aquello estaba a punto de enloquecerla de necesidad, placer y deseo.

Sin dejar de acariciarla sensualmente, Edward buscó en sus pantalones un preservativo, lo sacó y se lo puso.

Luego se tumbó sobre ella y se abrió paso en su interior con infinito cuidado. Un suave gemido se escapó de los labios femeninos, mientras enlazaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo rítmicamente, hasta perder contacto con la realidad. Sólo había un pensamiento que permanecía claro e inalterable: amaba a Edward. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera a la mañana siguiente, aquella era una verdad inalterable. Y, en el fondo de su corazón, ella sabía que él la amaba también.

* * *

Bueno, ya falta poco para el final. Solo faltan dos capítulos. Seguramente los suba en un rato más. Reviews para hacerme feliz? :)


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

Después de hacer el amor, Edward debería haberse quedado plácidamente dormido. Pero no fue así.

Al ver la incipiente luz del amanecer supo que sólo les quedaba una hora antes de tener que enfrentarse de nuevo con la vida y de tener que regresar a Providence. Le esperaba su trabajo.

De haber sabido que iba a conocer a alguien como Bella, habría retrasado algunos proyectos. Necesitaba estar un día más con ella.

Aunque habían dado rienda suelta a su pasión, las cosas seguían sin aclararse entre ellos.

La noche anterior ella le había dejado claro que no esperaba promesas. Con cualquier otra mujer eso podría haber sido un alivio, pero con Bella era distinto. Porque después de haberla tocado, de haber disfrutado dentro de ella, sus temores se veían confirmados: la amaba. La pregunta era si ella lo amaba a él.

Al principio había pensado que su pequeño engaño estaba siendo un impedimento para llegar a tener una relación. Pero ya no lo creía. Si lo aceptaba tal y como creía que era, estaría aceptando a la persona, no la vida que se había construido.

Ahora sabía que le importaba lo suficiente como para hacer el amor con él sin que nada más se interpusiera. Había llegado la hora de contarle la verdad. Si realmente lo amaba, no le tendría en cuenta el engaño. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre, sólo que con mejores atributos. Puede que se enfadara, pero finalmente entendería lo que había hecho.

Una vez decidido el curso de acción, trató de dormirse.

Pero le resultaba difícil yacer desnudo junto a Bella y conciliar el sueño.

Lentamente, deslizó la mano por la cadera de ella, disfrutando del tacto de su piel. El recuerdo de su cálida noche despertó sensaciones sentidas en su tórrido encuentro.

Hacer el amor con Bella había sido toda una revelación. Era patente que jamás había tenido un amante que se preocupara por ella.

Edward sonrió con cierta satisfacción al pensar en lo que le había hecho sentir. Quería ser el único hombre de su vida, el que se levantara con ella cada mañana y con el que se durmiera cada noche. Amar a Bella le resultaba tan fácil y natural.

Se apoyó sobre el codo y la observó. Era preciosa. Jamás había conocido a una mujer que pudiera alterar tanto el ritmo de su corazón sólo con una sonrisa.

Un llanto rompió la paz de la mañana. Los niños se habían despertado. Besó suavemente a Bella y se levantó de la cama. Si conseguía mantenerlos callados, quizás ella podría dormir un rato más.

Se puso los pantalones y se encaminó al dormitorio de los pequeños.

Pero la falta de energía y el exceso de la de ellos les hacían imposible que estuvieran en silencio.

Preparó el desayuno con intención de sacarlos al jardín en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Pero Bella apareció antes.

-Buenos días -dijo Edward, notando el cansancio y la preocupación en el rostro de ella-. He preparado café y tostadas. ¿Quieres?

Bella asintió, sentándose en el taburete.

El le puso la taza y el plato delante y ella lo miró.

-Edward, respecto a lo de anoche...

-Sí, lo sé, fue increíble -respondió él, dándole un abrazo.

-No era eso...

-Bella, no hace falta que hablemos de ello -dijo él, besándole la mejilla-. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros estaba claro que iba a suceder. Yo me alegro de que finalmente haya ocurrido. Tengo que irme esta mañana, porque tengo una reunión mañana y necesito preparar la presentación. Pero antes de irme, quería, decirte algo.

-No hace falta decir nada -se precipitó ella.

-Sí, sí hace falta y es importante. Puede que te enfades conmigo, pero...

Ella forzó una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

-No tienes que preocuparte de mí. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de los niños. Además, mi madre me dijo que vendría mañana por la mañana a ocuparse de ellos. Yo también tengo una importante reunión mañana.

Edward se sentó. ¿Eso significaba que no vería a Alice y Jasper nada más llegar? Quizás eso le daría la oportunidad de aplazar su confesión un poco más.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

-Por supuesto -respondió ella.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo? -preguntó él, tratando de hacer que lo mirara.

- ¡No seas ridículo! Tú te tienes que marchar, igual que yo. Los dos sabíamos que, tarde o temprano, esto acabaría.

-Nada está «acabando». Nos veremos otra vez.

-Sí, por supuesto, en alguna fiesta que organicen Alice y Jasper.

-Lo que quiero decir es que nos veremos en el transcurso de las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Bella parpadeó confusa.

-¿Cómo?

-Si lo que esperas es que desaparezca sin más, es porque no me conoces.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez aquella mañana.

-Es que no te conozco. No nos conocemos y no sabemos lo que podemos esperar el uno del otro. Yo no quiero que te sientas obligado...

-¿No quieres nada más allá de lo sucedido anoche?

-Lo que yo quiera o no es indiferente. Es todo cuestión de probabilidades matemáticas.

Él la miró atónito.

-Explícate.

-Durante los últimos días he estado trabajando en una tabla de probabilidades. He sacado unos cuantos datos de Internet sobre divorcios y el mayor número de ellos se da por incompatibilidades.

-¿Y?

-Pues que nosotros somos claramente incompatibles -dijo Bella-. Tú no sabes nada sobre matemáticas y yo no sé nada sobre taladros.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Desde mi punto de vista, somos perfectamente compatibles. Dime cómo te sientes conmigo.

-Si te refieres al sexo, te diré que ese no es un motivo sólido para que una pareja funciona. No afecta realmente a los resultados.

-Está claro que te escondes detrás de esos malditos números y fórmulas para no enfrentarte a las cosas de verdad. ¿Por qué simplemente no admites que no te quieres enamorar de un hombre de la clase trabajadora que utiliza sus manos para ganarse la vida? Eres una snob, Bella.

Él se levantó y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro de la cocina.

-Sólo soy realista. Estoy usando el sentido común.

-Durante la última semana me has demostrado que en lo que a los niños y a mí respecta careces totalmente de sentido común.

-Apenas nos conocemos -protestó ella-. Nos conocimos hace nueve días. No puedes pedirme que tome una decisión vital basada en lo que ha sucedido en ese tiempo.

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, sólo te estoy pidiendo una cita.

Ella se quedó paralizada de pronto. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero pasaron varios segundos antes de que pusiera pronunciar palabra.

-¿Una cita? ¿Ir a cenar o al cine o algo así?

-Por ejemplo -dijo él-. Quizás, si hiciéramos algo más que cambiar pañales podríamos descubrir quiénes somos realmente.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella. Agarró un papel y le escribió su dirección-. Mañana por la noche estaré en casa. Recógeme a las siete. Te demostraré que tengo razón. Probablemente, será la peor cita que jamás hayas tenido.

Edward sonrió satisfecho. Una cita era todo lo que necesitaba para probarle que estaba equivocada.

Se acercó a ella, la tomó de cintura y la besó con pasión y entrega suficientes para que la sensación quedara impresa en sus labios hasta la próxima cita.

Luego tomó su rostro entre las manos y la obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Cuanto más te empeñes en hacerme ver que somos incompatibles, más me empeñaré yo en probarte lo contrario.

Bella abrió los ojos poco después de que hubiera amanecido. Sueños inquietos no le habían permitido descansar. Sólo había pasado una noche con Edward, pero ya le resultaba difícil dormir sola.

Aunque realmente no estaba sola. Los niños se habían despertado antes de que saliera el sol y ella había decidido llevárselos a la cama con perro incluido.

Pero, aún con la cama llena lo echaba de menos.

Se había acostumbrado a él, a levantarse por la mañana y a encontrarlo en la cocina, con la taza humeante de café en la mano, vestido con sus vaqueros y su camiseta informal. Edward era como un haz de luz en mitad de aquel mundo gris en el que solía vivir.

Pero, ¿era algo más?

Se había ido y, sin embargo, permanecía presente en su mente. De pronto, todas las razones que se había aducido a sí misma para no amarlo eran motivos para hacerlo.

No tenían nada en común y, sin embargo, le resultaba increíblemente fascinante. A través del hombre vulgar había llegado a ver al héroe con el que podía contar cuando llegaba una crisis. Además, no se podía negar que en el aspecto físico funcionaban casi a la perfección.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que la asustaba? ¿Por qué se refugiaba en sus antiguos prejuicios? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan inquieta respecto a la cita que tendrían aquella noche? En realidad, llevaban días viéndose. Lo único que habría sería un cambio de localización.

Pero quizás esa era la clave. La casa del lago había sido como una isla apartada del mundo real. Pero allí fuera, ella ya no era una niñera inepta necesitada de ayuda, era la profesora Bella Cullen, eminente matemática, mujer con una brillante carrera. Él ya no sería el caballero que iría a rescatarla, sino simplemente...

En realidad no sabía nada de él. Quizás la idea de una cita fuera realmente acertada. Así podría solventar sus dudas. Luego continuaría con su vida como si nunca lo hubiera conocido... ni se hubiera enamorado.

Se acurrucó entre las sábanas dispuesta a no preocuparse más.

Tenía otras muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Debía limpiar la casa y organizar a los niños antes de que su hermana regresara a mediodía. En principio había pensado en pedirle a su madre que se ocupara de sus sobrinos y así poder asistir a su reunión. Pero, finalmente, había decidido acabar el trabajo que había empezado y recibir a su hermana.

Una vez organizada su cabeza, se quedó dormida.

Pero sólo transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que las voces y los gritos de contento de los niños llenaran el dormitorio.

Bella abrió los ojos y vio que Alice se lanzaba sobre la cama a saludar a sus hijos. Confusa, Bella se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí tan pronto? Pensé que no llegaríais hasta las dos.

-Decidimos tomar un avión antes -le aclaró Jasper desde la puerta, agarrando a Andy en brazos-. Alice no podía soportar estar más tiempo alejada de los niños. ¿Cómo están mis chicos? -Zach y Sam dejaron a su madre y se lanzaron en brazos de su padre-. Ya veo que la casa está aún en pie.

Bella sonrió tímidamente.

-Siento el desorden que hay. Mamá iba a venir a ayudarme para tenerlo todo listo cuando llegarais. Querría haber bañado y vestido a los diablillos.

-Todo está estupendamente, los niños tienen muy buen aspecto y tú también. Tienes color en las mejillas.

Bella se tocó la cara.

-Hemos... hemos pasado mucho tiempo al aire libre. Hacía un tiempo perfecto.

Alice la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ha habido algo más...

Bella se pasó la mano por el pelo, retiró las sábanas y se puso de pie. ¿Era tan obvio que había hecho el amor la noche anterior? ¿O estaba notando algo más?

-¿Qué tal vuestro viaje? -Bella cambió de tema.

-Interminable. Tenía muchísimas ganas de llegar a casa. El paraíso está bien durante unos días, pero ya empezaba a cansarme -suspiró-. Ahora, dime la verdad: ¿qué tal con los niños?

-Muy bien. Lo hemos pasado estupendamente.

Alice levantó las cejas.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?

Jasper carraspeó y agarró a los tres niños.

-Les daré de desayunar mientras vosotras charláis.

Alice lo miró agradecida y, en cuanto desapareció, volvió a centrarse en su hermana. Bella se había levantado y se cepillaba el pelo ante el espejo. Alice la miró en el reflejo.

-No he visto el coche de Edward en la puerta.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Creo que ha terminado la librería y se ha marchado.

Alice le quitó el cepillo para que parara.

-Habla conmigo de una vez -le ordenó.

Bella forzó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, hay una cosa que me gustaría decirte. El otro día infravaloré el trabajo que cuesta ser madre. Te pido disculpas si te dije algo que te sentara mal. Hace falta mucho más que una buena organización para llevar una casa - Bella abrazó a su hermana-. ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés de vuelta!

Alice se rió.

-He notado que el techo del baño de abajo está recién pintado. Déjame adivinar: se salió el agua de la bañera de arriba.

-Más bien la del retrete. Atasco de camiones en las tuberías.

-Ya. Bueno, que sepas que hace tres semanas me metieron todas las toallas que había en los armarios en la bañera llena de agua. Fue el día que más cerca estuve de darlos en adopción.

Bella se rió.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor. También te contaré que tuve que llamar a los bomberos para que rescataran a Sam que se había quedado encerrado en el baño.

-Me suena a una semana cualquiera de mi vida -dijo Alice.

-No sé qué habría hecho si Edward no hubiera estado aquí -murmuró Bella.

-Empezaba a preguntarme cuándo ibas a nombrarlo.

-Hizo un gran trabajo con las estanterías. Es un estupendo carpintero -dijo Bella.

-Sí -respondió Alice-. Y no haber tenido que pagarle hace que nos parezca incluso mejor.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No le habíais contratado?

-Si le tuviéramos que pagar lo que vale, las librerías nos habrían costado más que toda la casa. Cuando rompió con Lauren, lo invitamos a quedarse el tiempo que quisiera en la cabaña del jardín. A cambio, él nos prometió hacernos las estanterías. Le gusta trabajar con las manos de vez en cuando. Supongo que le relaja.

-No entiendo -dijo Bella-. Pensé que era carpintero. Y, ¿quién es Lauren?

Alice parpadeó sorprendida antes de que su rostro expresara su incomodidad.

-¿Edward no te ha contado a qué se dedica?

Bella negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le había estado escondiendo? ¿Sería un criminal, un traficante de drogas? ¿Por qué le había ocultado información? ¿Y quién demonios era Lauren?

-Me sorprende. Edward no es carpintero, es ingeniero industrial y arquitecto, muy famoso, por cierto. Hace unos años diseñó un vehículo para la NASA. También nos diseñó la casa como regalo de boda.

-Pero... pero pensé que era un tipo ordinario.

Alice se rió.

-¿Edward? Cielo santo, veo que ha vuelto a hacer una de las suyas. Es un bromista. Además odia que las mujeres vayan detrás de él sólo por su fama y su fortuna.

Bella sintió una inmensa rabia crecer en su interior. ¿Acaso se había estado riendo de ella?

-¿Quién es Lauren? ¿Es su mujer, su novia? ¿O es como yo, alguien con quien se acuesta ocasionalmente?

-¿Te has acostado con él?

Bella comenzó a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida. Pensé que era encantador y honrado y resulta que me ha estado engañando.

Alice la tomó de la mano, obligándola a detenerse.

-Bella, ¿qué ha ocurrido entre vosotros? ¿Estás enamorada de él?

-Pensé que era... que era un tipo vulgar, alguien con quien jamás podría tener una relación. Y cuando pierdo mis prejuicios y me permito pensar que lo importante es su honestidad, su claridad, me encuentro con esto -agarró la ropa y se dispuso a salir al baño-. ¿Si estoy enamorada de él? Pensé que lo estaba, pero ahora sé que no ha sido más que una locura pasajera.

Una fina calima cubría el agua de la bahía de Narrangasett. Desde la orilla, Edward observaba la superficie vidriosa sin dejar de pensar en Bella.

-¿Qué te parece? -le preguntó Emmett McCarty, uno de los ejecutivos de la inmobiliaria que llevaba sus propiedades.

-Es una zona preciosa -respondió Edward. Realmente, podía imaginarse una casa allí, junto al agua, construida con piedra y madera, armonizando con el paisaje. Pero, cuanto más trataba de convencerse de que era exactamente lo que buscaba, más lo dudaba-. No estoy seguro.

-No vas a encontrar una propiedad tan grande en toda la bahía -dijo Emmett-. Si no hacemos una oferta hoy, seguramente estará vendida para mañana.

-¿A cuánto está esta zona de Boston? - preguntó Edward.

-¿De Boston? -Emmett se encogió de hombros-. No lo sé. Cálculo que a una hora. Quizás un poco más.

Bella vivía en Boston. Si era un poco optimista respecto a su futuro con ella, aquella sería una mala elección. Sabía que se iba a impacientar pensando que aún le quedaba una hora hasta poder tener a Bella en sus brazos. Puede que no quisiera quedarse a pasar la noche los días que tuviera clase por la mañana.

No quería precipitarse. Bella y él aún no se conocían, pero no quería tomar una decisión tan importante como la de hacerse una casa en aquel momento.

-Aunque no construyas, podrías comprar como inversión.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que este sea el sitio adecuado para mí.

-Bueno, después de todo, como Lauren se ha mudado, tienes tu otra casa.

Edward lo miró, confuso al oír el nombre de su ex novia. Era extraño, pero la mención lo había dejado completamente frío. No sentía nada: ni rabia, ni dolor.

-Por cierto, me gustaría que pusieras esa casa a la venta. No quiero volver allí nunca. La siento como si fuera parte de la vida de otro hombre. ¿Podrías?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

-Sí, claro. Es una pieza muy codiciada. Pero, ¿dónde vas a vivir?

-He estado durmiendo en el sofá de la oficina desde que volví de New Hampshire. Buscaré un apartamento dentro de unos días.

-Bueno, tengo unos adosados que te podrían valer temporalmente.

-No, de momento no quiero comprar nada. No estoy preparado para tomar ninguna decisión de momento.

Odiaba aquella sensación de inestabilidad. Necesitaba centrarse y recuperar el equilibrio.

Deseaba poder saber con certeza si ella lo amaba. Quería que pasara a formar parte de su vida.

La amaba, estaba seguro de ello. Pero los sentimiento de Bella eran un misterio.

Conociéndola, probablemente a aquella alturas ya se habría convencido a sí misma de que todo había sido un espejismo. Cara al mundo exterior, él no era más que un carpintero y no cumplía sus estándares.

Aquella misma noche le revelaría quién era. Le contaría sus miedos, sus inquietudes, sus deseos, y le rogaría que fuera completamente sincera con él. Sólo así podrían tener una vida juntos.

* * *

Ante último capítulo! Reviews? ;)


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

Aunque ella había estado esperando el sonido del intercomunicador durante la última media hora, el timbre la sobresaltó. Bella se preguntó cuánto tardaría Edward en darse por vencido y en marcharse.

Se sentía como una necia, como una niña tonta a la que hubiera engañado el hombre más sofisticado del mundo.

Al oír a Alice contarle que era un hombre de mundo y que solía salir con todo tipo de mujeres despampanantes, desde modelos a actrices, se había quedado desconcertada. Al parecer, hacía poco había acabado su relación con aquella tal Lauren y, sin duda, Bella se había convertido en la primera en una larga cadena de relaciones esporádicas.

Aunque no se consideraba a sí misma hermosa, sabía que había estado en el momento y lugar adecuados.

Al principio, se había sentido herida, pero de ese dolor sólo le quedaba una rabia inmensa.

¿Cómo podía haberse dejado engañar de aquel modo?

Alice, sin embargo, tenía una opinión completamente distinta sobre lo que había ocurrido. Le concedía a Edward el beneficio de la duda, probablemente en aras de su amistad.

Para Bella lo que había hecho era imperdonable. Tal vez ella se había mostrado un poco arrogante e intransigente con sus exigencias. Pero, una vez que se habían convertido en amigos, podría haberle contado la verdad.

- ¡Cielo santo y yo que le dije que podría ir a la universidad y estudiar Arquitectura! Ha debido de reírse como un loco a mi costa.

El timbre volvió a sonar y ella apretó los dientes y contuvo las ganas de dejarlo entrar.

En realidad le habría encantado poder decirle lo que pensaba de él. Pero era mejor mantener las cosas como estaban.

Pasado un tiempo en que el silencio era lo único que se escuchaba en el apartamento, se sintió mitad aliviada mitad decepcionada por su falta de interés.

En realidad, habría querido que la obligara a volver a verlo.

Suspiró y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Pero, al pasar por el salón, oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

El corazón se le aceleró. -¿Bella?

El sonido de su voz hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y miró por la mirilla.

Gimió involuntariamente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?

Bella se apartó de la puerta y trató de recordar todas las razones por las que no podía perdonarlo. -Bella, ¿estás ahí?

- ¡Vete! -le dijo-. No quiero hablar contigo.

Se arrepintió de haber hablado en el momento mismo en que lo hizo. Debería haber permanecido en silencio.

-Bella, déjame entrar.

Sin pensar, ella quitó los cierres y abrió la puerta. Se quedó sin respiración al verlo imponentemente vestido con un impecable traje.

El dibujó en su rostro aquella sonrisa adorable que la perturbaba.

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde el instante mismo en que nos separamos -la miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera-. Estás preciosa.

Bella agarró las flores que él acababa de ofrecerle y se las echó por encima de la cabeza.

-¡Vete al infierno con tus flores!

Trató de cerrar la puerta, pero él la contuvo con las manos.

La miró atónito.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué es lo que te pasa? -le preguntó él.

-Sólo he abierto la puerta para poder decirte cara a cara que no voy a salir contigo ni hoy, ni nunca.

Él frunció el ceño y, luego, volvió a sonreír.

-Has hablado con Alice y Jasper.

- ¡Claro que he hablado con Alice y Jasper! ¿Qué esperabas, poder seguir burlándote de mí eternamente?

-Bella, yo no me he burlado de ti.

-No quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decir -trató de cerrar la puerta otra vez, pero él, no sólo lo evitó, sino que entró en el apartamento.

-¿Me vas a permitir que te dé una explicación?

-¿Qué explicación puedes tener para haberme engañado?

-Al principio no pensé que importara quién fuera yo. No esperaba enamorarme de ti.

La clara confesión que acababa de hacerle le provocó a Bella un escalofrío. ¿Edward Masen la amaba? Entonces, ¿por qué la había engañado?

-Tu testaruda insistencia en que no podías quererme por ser un mero carpintero me molestaba. Eso implicaba que no eras capaz de amar simplemente al hombre que tenías delante. Me propuse lograr que admitieras que me querías a pesar de todo. Pensé que si finalmente te rendías ante la evidencia de tus sentimientos, aún en las circunstancias más adversas, sería una garantía de que lo nuestro funcionaría.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? -le preguntó ella.

-No. Y no pienso irme de aquí hasta que todo esto quede aclarado.

-En lo que a mí respecta está todo más que claro.

-¿Es que ya has resuelto todo este asunto en tu ordenador? ¿O, simplemente, no te atreves a enfrentarte a una situación que se escapa de tu control?

-Puedo confiar en mis números, pero no puedo confiar en ti.

-Bella, tú sabes que eso no es cierto, por que te lo he demostrado -lentamente se aproximó a ella-. En cuanto al amor, amamos a quien amamos. Es imprevisible e incontrolable. ¿Crees que a mí me agrada haberme enamorado de una mujer que sólo me mide en función de las cualidades escritas en una estúpida lista?

Además, rompí con Lauren poco tiempo atrás y lo último que quiero y necesito es otra mujer en mi vida. Pero ha ocurrido.

-Yo jamás te hice ninguna promesa.

-No, claro que no. Para ti no era más que un tipo ordinario que no podía aspirar a nada contigo. Daba igual lo que te hiciera sentir.

-¿No te das cuenta de que no encajábamos juntos?

Él se aproximó aún más y le tomó la mano. Al sentir su calor, ella se estremeció.

-Yo lo único que veo es a una mujer que tiene miedo de sus sentimientos y que se escuda en su mundo lógico y ordenado. Pero el amor escapa a todo eso.

Ella respiró profundamente. ¿Cómo podían ser reales aquellos confusos sentimientos?

-Creo que deberías marcharte -murmuró Bella-. Quiero que te vayas.

Edward la miró durante unos segundos, con una mezcla de emociones contradictorias dentro de sí.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Bella se sintió decepcionada.

Pero, instantes antes de salir, se volvió y la tomó en sus brazos. Posó un beso sobre sus labios cálidos. Bella sintió que las piernas se le hacían gelatina y no pudo ordenar a su cuerpo que se apartara. Así que hizo lo único que estaba en su mano. Lo besó también.

Cuando la pasión remitió, él la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Ya he averiguado lo que necesitaba saber. Ahora, eres tú la que decide, Bella.

Dicho aquello, Edward se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Edward miró el reloj de la cocina, luego enjuagó la taza de café en el fregadero. Alice había metido a los niños en la cama, antes de marcharse con Jasper al cine.

La casa estaba en silencio. Se tumbó en el sofá.

Había llegado al lago días atrás, con intención de ayudar a Jasper a terminar unos arreglos aunque, en realidad, primaba la esperanza de volver a ver a Bella.

Alice se había prestado a ayudarlo, invitando a su hermana a pasar un fin de semana festivo con ellos. Por supuesto, no había mencionado que Edward fuera a estar allí.

Por desgracia, ella había dicho que no podía.

Decepcionado, Edward había decidido disfrutar cuanto pudiera de sus pequeñas vacaciones.

Los niños se habían alegrado mucho de verlo y habían jugado con él hasta cansarse. También Jasper había disfrutado de su amigo, dando vueltas por el lago montados en su motora.

Alice, por su parte, le había contado con todo detalle los avatares de la vida de su hermana desde que Edward y ella se habían visto por última vez, tres semanas atrás.

Edward cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido del ventilador que giraba en el techo.

Tenía que pensar en otro plan para lograr convencer a Bella de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Con la imagen de su musa en la mente, comenzó a soñar, no sabía si dormido o despierto. De pronto, un ruido en la puerta principal lo sobresaltó.

Miró al reloj. Aún faltaban dos o tres horas para que Jasper y Alice regresaran.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a las escaleras a escuchar a los niños. Pero otro sonido procedente del salón lo alarmó.

Se dirigió hacia allí de nuevo y vio una sombra moviéndose tras la ventana.

Se dirigió a la cocina, llamó a la policía y explicó su situación y lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una vez en el salón, agarró un bate de plástico. Pensó en encender la luz y alertar al intruso de su presencia. Pero, ¿y si tenía un arma?

En ese instante, vio una cabeza entrando por la ventana.

-Maldita sea. Esto es lo que me pasa por cambiar de idea demasiado tarde.

-Bella -murmuró entre las sombras al reconocer su voz, sin alertarla de su presencia.

Ella entró como pudo por la ventana, cayendo de mala manera en el suelo. Luego, se levantó y se tropezó con un juguete.

Edward se aproximó rápidamente a ella y la sujetó en sus brazos.

-Podrías haber llamado al timbre.

Bella pegó un grito y lanzó los brazos al aire, golpeándolo en la nariz. Él notó un chorro de sangre deslizándose por su boca.

- ¡Bella, o te matas tú o acabas matándome a mí!

-¡Estás sangrando! -gritó ella. Bella se apresuró a su lado y trató de limpiar la hemorragia con una esquina de su chaqueta.

El la apartó suavemente.

-Estoy bien -le dijo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Me han invitado -dijo Edward.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-A mí también.

-Pues generalmente los invitados entran por la puerta.

-Pensé que estaban todos durmiendo y no quería despertar a los chicos -dijo Bella-. ¿Tú sabías que vendría?

-Sabía que estabas invitada, pero me dijeron que no podrías... ¡Maldición! -corrió a la cocina y marcó el teléfono de la policía para cancelar el aviso, pero, antes de que la operadora pudiera hacer nada, oyeron las sirenas aproximándose a la casa.

-¿Has llamado a la policía?

-Pensé que eras un ladrón.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Cada vez que vengo aquí ocurre alguna catástrofe.

Edward se encaminó hacia la puerta y, tras explicarles a los agentes lo sucedido, éstos volvieron por donde habían venido.

Bella esperó a que ellos se alejaran para encaminarse a su coche.

-¿A dónde vas?

-De vuelta a mi casa. No voy a quedarme aquí... contigo.

-Bella, no seas tonta. Es muy tarde. No puedes conducir hasta allí.

-¿Qué esperas, poder reírte un poco más a mi costa?

-Bella, por favor, no seas así. Dame una tregua. Me alegro mucho de verte. Lo mejor sería que te quedaras, durmieras y mañana por la mañana te levantaras pronto para que pudiéramos hablar.

Ella lo miró sin responder durante un rato, hasta que, finalmente, asintió.

-De acuerdo. La verdad es que estoy cansada.

Edward le agarró la bolsa y la condujo a casa.

-Me alegro mucho que estés aquí -le dijo al llegar al pie de las escaleras-. Tenía muchas ganas de que vinieras este fin de semana.

Ella asintió y subió en dirección a su cuarto.

Él tuvo que vencer a la tentación de seguirla hasta allí. Ansiaba volver a tener su cuerpo en los brazos.

Pero no quería correr riesgos. Debía ser Bella la que fuera a él. Y, cuando lo hiciera, no la dejaría escapar.

Bella estaba de pie junto a la ventana, observando el lago. Era casi medianoche. Jasper y Alice habían llegado hacía media hora y, aunque su hermana había llamado a su puerta, se había fingido dormida.

Miró una vez más a la cabaña del jardín. La luz estaba encendida.

Se imaginó a Edward desvistiéndose para irse a la cama. La noche era cálida. Quizás durmiera en el porche, como había hecho ya en otras ocasiones.

Recordó aquella noche en que lo había visto emerger desnudo de las aguas y habían hecho el amor poco después.

Movida por una fuerza inconsciente, se despojó del camisón y buscó un vestido de algodón en su bolsa.

No podía dormir y un buen paseo por el jardín le vendría bien.

La casa estaba en silencio y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta para no perturbar a nadie.

Bajó las escaleras y se aventuró a salir. Al sentir el césped húmedo bajo sus pies se sintió reconfortada. Había bajado a buscar la luna, pero con la tácita esperanza de encontrarse con Edward.

Se acercó al lago, pero no había nadie. Suspiró decepcionada y se sentó en la orilla, dejando que el agua empapara sus pies.

Minutos después, oyó pasos. Bella no se volvió. Se limitó a esperar. Al notar su presencia cercana, se atrevió a hablar.

-No podía dormir -dijo.

-Yo tampoco -respondió Edward. Se quedó junto a ella, observando el lago.

Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, sin camisa, y la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre su piel tersa. Ella tuvo que contener el deseo de acariciarlo.

-Hace una noche preciosa. Se oye un búho en la distancia. Escucha.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que los sonidos de la noche inundaran sus oídos. La naturaleza ejerció una acción milagrosa y apaciguó su alma inquieta.

-Cuando Alice y Jasper compraron este terreno pensé que se habían vuelto locos, marchándose de la ciudad y todo eso. Ahora entiendo sus motivos.

-Hace unas semanas estuve viendo un terreno en una zona preciosa de la bahía de Narrangasett-comenzó a decir Edward -. Pensaba construir una casa allí, pero no me decidí a comprarla.

La conversación volvía a fluir fácilmente entre ellos, como en aquellas horas pasadas que habían compartido con los niños. Habían desaparecido las tensiones y los miedos. Bella se alegraba de poder escuchar una vez más su voz.

-¿No querías hacerte una nueva casa?

-Sí, la quiero cerca de Boston -le tomó la mano-. Cerca de ti.

Bella tragó saliva y sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-Bella, cuando estaba en aquel idílico lugar, sólo podía pensar en que quiero construir una casa para ti y para mí.

-Edward, yo...

-Sí, sé que nos conocemos hace poco. Pero te aseguro que nunca antes había sentido nada parecido por nadie.

-Yo... yo tampoco -dijo ella, mirando fijamente el agua-. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te hablé de los números perfectos y de cómo hubo un tiempo en que pensaba que el amor debía de ser así? -Edward asintió-. Pues creo que, tal vez, tenía razón. Tú y yo éramos dos números esperando encontrarse. Al juntarnos con cualquier otra persona nos convertíamos en seres ordinarios, pero al unirnos nos hacemos especiales -hizo una breve pausa-. La verdad es que tenía la vaga esperanza de que estuvieras aquí este fin de semana. Aquí fue donde todo comenzó.

-Quizás podríamos empezar de nuevo - dijo Edward y le tendió la mano-. Hola, soy Edward Masen, ingeniero industrial y amigo de Jasper y Alice. No sé cuál es mi coeficiente intelectual, pero conseguí una A en cálculo en la universidad, aunque uso la calculadora para dividir dieciocho entre nueve.

Bella se rió.

-Yo soy Bella Cullen, eminente matemáticas. Me importa muy poco mi cociente intelectual y me parece muy tierno que no sepas dividir.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente.

-Pues bien, yo, Edward Masen, amo profundamente a Bella Cullen -aseguró-. Y después de unos pocos días juntos para poder llegar a conocernos mejor, voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

Bella le acarició el rostro.

-Pues yo, Bella Cullen, también amo profundamente a Edward Masen y, en cuanto me pida que me case con él, aceptaré.

-Bien, ya está todo dicho. Y ahora, ¿Que hacemos?

-Pues no tengo ni idea -dijo ella.

-Nos podríamos dar un baño.

-No tengo bañador.

-No lo necesitas -respondió él.

-No soy una buena nadadora -mintió ella.

-Bueno, sí te hundes, siempre estaré yo aquí para sacarte a flote.

Bella sonrió y lo abrazó.

Después de besarlo suave y seductoramente, se apartó de él y con una gran carcajada comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-Te echo una carrera -dijo ella, momentos antes de saltar al agua.

Edward gritó su nombre mientras la veía deslizarse como una sirena por el oscuro líquido.

Bella se detuvo justo a tiempo de verlo descubrir su imponente cuerpo.

Poco después, tras un par de brazadas, ya la había alcanzado.

-Creía que no sabías nadar bien -le dijo él abrazándola en el agua.

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí, Edward Masen.

-Tengo toda la vida para descubrirlas.

Ella soltó una carcajada y lo besó.

Finalmente, había encontrado al hombre con el que compartiría su vida y un amor perfecto.

* * *

Como estoy buena (? decidí subir el capitulo ahora. Fin de otra historia de Kate Hoffmann. Estoy buscando otras para subir porque veo que hay muchas visitas en ambas historias.

Espero que les haya gustado! Reviews para saber lo que piensan? ;)


End file.
